Just another day
by savystories
Summary: It has been four months since her parents died. Three months since she got on a plane to leave her problems and travel the world. Two months since she started to let go of the past while finding herself. One month since she came home back to the small quant town of Mystic Falls and swore that she would not let her parent's death hold her back any longer. [OC]
1. Meeting Johanna

**Hey readers! This is just a prologue to my first ever story! I hope you like it this starts in season one with my OC Johanna Gilbert. I hope I described her looks well. If y'all have any advice I would love for you to tell me. I am super excited and nervous at the same time. Hope you like it! Love you Savy**

It has been four months since her parents died. Three months since she got on a plane to leave her problems and travel the world. Two months since she started to let go of the past while finding herself. One month since she came home back to the small quant town of Mystic Falls and swore that she would not let her parent's death hold her back any longer.

The beating organ in her chest that she had once called a heart was now just numb. All the pain that she used to have she pushed aside. Her feelings were void and she was happy that way. At least she told herself she was.

She grew up in Mystic Falls with her twin sister Elena and younger brother Jeremy. Elena and Johanna were un-identical twins and, when they said un-identical they meant un-identical. Elena had olive skin with gorgeous brown straight hair parted down the middle. Strands of hair framed her heart shaped model looking face. No one could forget her deep dark brown eyes that matched her hair. She looked like the porcelain French dolls Johanna saw while traveling that summer.

Johanna had lightly sun kissed skin, and she had naturally wavy beach like honey blonde hair. It was parted to the right and, hit right above the end of her rib cage. She had side bangs with small, medium, and large chunks of hairs that were layered to frame around her face. She had a small round face with hazel brown eyes with hints of green hidden beneath the light brown tones. Elena was an inch or two taller than Johanna but, Johanna still had very long legs for her size.

Their personalities also could not be more different either. Elena was the poster child she was smart, strong, always knew what to say, and practically perfect in Johanna's eyes. Johanna on the other hand had dyslexia, ADD, asthma, and suffered from extreme anxiety. She had worked with her dad, who was a doctor, on being able to live without ADD or anxiety medicine. They kept the inhaler around just in case but she could calm her breathing with exercise. She had to start a sport to get out some of her energy so she started cheer. She also loved to swim, run and play soccer but, she put her all into cheerleading and that is why she has stuck around it for so long. Johanna was basically the tomboy. She had her fearless moments but she also had her socially awkward moments.

They both just had turned sixteen when Elena, their mom and dad had an accident off Wickery Bridge. Elena was told by all the doctors that she must have had a guardian angel that night watching over. She was found alive but, unconscious by the lake where the car dove into. No one knew how she got out of the car, not even Elena.

That is when their lovely aunt Jenna took over. All the kids took it pretty hard and, even though Johanna hid her pain the best, in the beginning, she took the death the hardest. That is when she signed up to go intern abroad for two months. She left behind all the anger and sadness and, chose to live life to the fullest that summer. When she returned to Mystic Falls she started to hang out with a more dangerous darning group of people. Unlike her old tight nit friends Elena and she had. She could honestly say it was the best summer of her life but, she would not dare tell her siblings that.


	2. Pilot

**Hey So I wanted to pop out the first episode quickly for y'all! SO here it is I hope I did tvd justice! Johanna is a very diverse strange character and I hope y'all fall in love with her. If you have any advice please review and if you like it follow for more episodes! Love Savy**

Johanna unraveled her bun on the top of her head and brushes through it with a brush that had an ivory frame straitening her hair. She turns it around and traces the ivory flowers with her delicate dainty hand. It used to be her mom's brush but, she stole it from her mom when she was just ten. Other than the pictures, this brush was the last good memory she had of her mom. Elena got her mom's necklace and ring; however, Johanna didn't really want the jewelry anyway. She felt like she would lose it or, she could forget to wear it. Elena was much more caring and sentimental when it came to things and people for that matter.

Johanna set down the brush on her large white antic dresser. She gave herself one last look at herself in the mirror checking her outfit. She was wearing dark indigo skinny jeans, a cute dull peach colored v-neck shirt and chestnut brown combat boots. She put a little squirt of perfume on her neck then on wrist rubbing them together. She grabbed her old white backpack that had memories written all over it and her old leather jacket that used to be her dad's. Finally, she grabbed her car keys and cell phone running out the door.

She hops down her stairs, her keys jingling in her hand. "Toast. I can make toast." Jenna says in an almost panicked tone. Johanna leans her head on the wooden post standing at the edge of her kitchen watching her family being the new routine of this school year.

Elena walks to the coffee machine with a mug in her hand, "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena eyes Johanna out of the corner of her eyes and she gives Elena a smirk. Then Elena sighs a little shaking her head to herself.

Johanna hears Jeremy practically fall down the stairs tripping over his tired sluggish body "Is there coffee?" He says walking to Elena's coffee mug like a zombie, grabbed it and, Elena rolled her eyes pouring herself a new cup of coffee.

Jenna fiddles with her wallet tossing basically all her money at Johanna, Jeremy, and Elena, "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Johanna pushed off the wood she was resting on, took the money and, put it in her wallet. Jeremy grabbed his and Elena's handing it to her.

She shook her head and put her hand out stopping Jeremy, "I'm good." Jeremy shoves the money into his hoodie and leans on the counter.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna says throwing her hands midway in the air.

" Don't you have a big presentation today? " Elena says with a silent laugh coming out as she smiles.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" She says grabbing her bag with one arm and staring down at her watch.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Johanna finally piped in leaning her body on her elbows that were propped on the kitchen island. She smiles at Jeremy, "Your riding with me, Jer." Johanna grabbed an apple and goes out the back door.

Jeremy starts walking to the door and Elena stopped him with a gentle touch to the shoulder. "You ok?" she speaks in a motherly tone.

"Don't start." Jeremy quickly says walking out the door.

Johanna POV

I have my normal indie/ folk music on in my black four-door when Jeremy opened his door and gets in flinging his backpack to the back seats. I smile at him after putting my black ray bans on and start the car.

"Remind me why Elena just doesn't come with us." Jeremy says looking at me with his head tilted up leaning on his head rest.

"She doesn't like the way I drive," I say turning swiftly pass a corner, "She trust Bonnie more but I don't blame her. Bonnie was with her through this whole… thing." I say with an almost monotone voice.

"Dad would have wanted you to do the internship, you know that?"

"I know but, I don't think Elena is ready to forgive me." We come to a stop at a red light when all a sudden Jeremy's smell hit my nose, "Can I give you some advice, Jer?" He sighs and looks out the window. I took it as a yes, "I am not gonna be like Elena, let's get that out of the way. But as your cool sister I need to warn you. I mean if you want to get high in school then get high at school but Jer you will get caught. If not by the teachers then by Elena and we both know that is worse that the teachers." We both laugh a little. "If you get high over the weekend let me know, K? You know I won't snitch and who knows I may join you." That is when I really got him to laugh.

"When did you become so cool Joey?" He asks as we pulled into the parking lot.

"When I pulled my scared little head out of my butt and lived a little! Now get to class and don't do drugs… Oh wait" I point my finger at him then pull it back and smile, "Too soon, am I right?" We both laugh getting out of the car; we grabbed our bags and then headed into school. I wasn't really that cool. I just acted like it, it was my mask.

I walked into the hell hole everyone called Mystic Falls high. I see Elena and Bonnie staring at Matt Donavan who was sadly looking back at my sister a.k.a. his ex. I run up to him and pull out one of head phones, "Hey Edward Cullen why don't you stop brooding for one moment and be the old Matty I remember." I smirk leaning against the locker next to him. He jumped a little when I pulled out his headphones. After he heard my voice, he saw my face, rolled his eyes and, pulled me in giving me a teddy bear hug.

He laughed a little, "Jo the world traveler, how've you been?" We start walking passed Elena and Bonnie I could feel their surprised glares darting me in the back. I just wanted Matt to be able to move on, not with me of course! But he deserved to be free. I say "good" in an overly excited voice and replay my voice in my head. I think how stupid and fake that sounded and, he stopped me in the middle of the hall, "Johanna… really how are you?" I know he is asking me about my parents and their death. I shrug my shoulders and take a breath in and when I exhale I let out, "I'm a lot better Matty."He smiles seeing my true smile and we walk into history. We walked in and see two spots in the back next to each other. We go and sit there.

"Do you see the fresh meat?" The girl in front of me turns and whispers that to me. I look up to see my lovely best friend Chelsy. She had shorter dark brown hair that matched her spunky attitude. She was new to Mystic Falls in eight grade but we became friends when she tried out for cheer the next year with me and Elena. She is a good four inches shorter than be but don't let her size fool you she could hurt anyone of any size if she wanted to.

I look at the guy her head nudged towards, "Hmmm… I see hair and neck." I laugh acting not impressed. She turned to me with her wide gorgeous green blue eyes staring at me. I sigh, "Fine just remember you made me do this…" I whisper to her, "Hey! New kid back here!" I say loudly. Chelsy and I try and keep a straight face. He then turns around and I saw exactly what Chels was talking about. He had striking green eyes and a hot long masculine bone structure. I pulled myself together and reached pass my desk and stuck out a hand "Hey I am Johanna." I smiled saying that to him. I could feel Chelsy gawking, "This is Chelsy."

He shook my hand," I'm Stefan." He even had a hot guy name. That's when I saw Elena storm in and quickly got settled and Stefan was almost automatically drawn back to her. I felt my butt buzz and pulled out my phone. **-Stef is deff attracted to yo sis! :/- **

I send her a message **–figures. lol… not- **I look at Matt who is now distracted by his ex's new intrest. He looked over Bonnies shoulder and tries to see what she is typing and I touch his wrist and shake my head no. I mouth "She isn't worth it." He settles back down some and gives a quick smile towards me. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but she is oblivious to the damage she can cause people.

After class Chelsy and I walk to our lockers. Chelsy then gets bug eyed and turned around walking away. I look behind me and see Elena storming towards me with Bonnie and Caroline behind her. I open my locker for a second. I put my head in it. I scrunch my face up and pout for the conversation we were about to have. By the time my head was out of the locker Elena was by me with her arms crossed. It was silent for a second or two, "Spit it out Elena I don't have all day to have you stay around and watch me with your judgment."

"Johanna why on earth would you tell Jer' you are okay with him doing drugs?" Oh boy it's this conversation…

"He snitched!" I raise my voice.

"I made him confess, I saw him stumble into the boys bathroom all depressed and I followed him. I caught him in the bathroom this morning with eye drops he smelt like… pot." She said pot in a hushed tone like it was a bad word.

"Well first off, I did not say smoking pot was good. I told him don't be stupid, don't do it in school, and don't get caught if you do have it." I smiled sarcastically.

"I get while you were off partying this summer you may have forgotten us little people like your family, Johanna. But we are still mourning and that is why Jer' smokes because he is depressed and is acting out. You telling him he can doesn't help." My smile whipped off my face quickly.

"I care about you and Jer'. I refuse to cling to the past. You should try moving on some time." I walk away slamming my locker.

I pull my stuff in my car and grab my penny board out from my trunk. **–Tell Coach I got sick!-** I texted Chelsy as I skated with earphones in my ears all the way to the cemetery. I walk to my parents grave. I sit across from their graves and then laugh angrily, "Why don't I feel anything?" of course no one answers but I continue to ask, "How can I be there for my siblings when I can't feel sad for your deaths? I loved you both but now that you are gone it is like you weren't even my parents. The worst part is I have been happy and I have had fun. I decided I would be free of you two but now I want to feel the pain!" I hear my scream echo and I turn around to see Matt, I could tell he heard the whole thing. I didn't realize this at first but I was on my knees. I could feel hot angry tears falling off my chin.

"Your sister knows you love her. Everyone deals with pain in different ways. Jo it's okay that you don't hurt like Elena does." He comes up helping me up and giving me a hug. "I am gonna head by grill come on lets go."

Matt and I walk into the grill. I look around for anyone to hang out with and realized that all my girls would probably be having a late practice for fun. So I sticked close to Matt. I see Jeremy gazing awkwardly at Vicki while she avoids his eye contact at all times. "Hey Vick." Jeremy finally gains the courage to say.

She pushes him aside with one single word, " Working." I sit at a table with Tyler and Matt. I could already tell Tyler was eyeing down Vicki basically picturing her naked right there. He was a sick little douche bag. I rolled my eyes.

Vicki comes and gives Matt and me our waters. "Thanks, Vick." Matt said. She quickly smiled and nodded towards us.

Slowly and shyly she bites her lip turning to Ty. She saw his glass was empty and her eyes almost lit up, "Do you need another refill?" she asked eagerly.

"I'd love one." Tyler says seductively watching her pick up his cup and still staring he follows her all the way into the back with his eyes.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt said making Tyler turn back and look at us.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." He states smirking.

"You're such a dick."

Tyler looked at me then back at Matt, "Whatever man at least I 'm not hooking up with your ex." He points to me implying that Matt and I was a thing. In freshmen year Ty and I dated but, in the summer he cheated on me with Vicki.

"Woah there, Ty. Don't be rude. We aren't hooking up he is my friend. Is that too hard to believe? I questioned.

Tyler looks at me and swallowed a lump in his throat, "Yes with you it is hard to believe."

I roll my eyes and stand up, "Douche." I look at my phone **–Hey we are at the pool table come see us, sissy- **I smile at Chelsy's text and see my girls almost running up to them.

I start walking towards them and, I see Abriana my main girl. She had a bun in with some jean shorts and a neon pink tank. Then of course Chelsy was up there with her pool stick, owning everyone at her favorite game. Her boyfriend standing behind her laughing about something Chelsy clearly said. He was my favorite of all her boyfriends. An all American boy, much like Matt but he already has scholarships from three colleges because of sports. There were a couple more cheerleaders behind my mains like Meredith, Ashleigh and Katie.

"Hey what was that world class jerk want from you?" Chelsy asks when she sees my face. She could tell it was my pissed off face.

"Said I was easy and that I have a thing with Matt." Abriana and Chelsy both open their mouths shocked.

Then Abriana cocks her eyebrow up and smiled, "Well do you have a thing with him."

"Eww. No. I love Matty like Matty not as Matt the boyfriend." We laugh and Abriana hands me a pool stick. We hear the door to the grill open and turn to see who it is. Caroline and Bonnie are talking and Caroline is in full blast secret telling mode.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." She says excitedly. I hear Stefan's name and roll my eyes. He was just a reminder of my sister getting another thing I wanted.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie questions like she did not believe Caroline.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." We all hear that and roll our eyes turning back to the pool table. Matt walks up to us, Chelsy is focusing intently at the pool table.

"Let's play so I can beat y'all." Chelsy says preparing to win the new game of pool.

Before Matt reached us he goes over to Bonnie who is sitting at a table near the pool game, "How's Elena doing?" I sighed to myself, the poor kid was still hooked on this girl.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me? "

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie automatically tells Matt no. Abriana walks up behind me and looks at Matt and Bonnie who do not notice her then looks back at Johanna tapping her on the shoulder.

"Talk about shutting someone down." I snap at her laughing a little.

"Girl… he is just caught up on your twiny." She jokes about.

"No, No… No, No, No. Do not call me her twiny. Last time we hung out without arguing was freshmen year." Johanna looked over at the door and notices Elena and Stefan enter. It was like everyone stopped to stare at her sister with the newest guy in town. She laughed to herself seeing both Matt and Caroline boil with anger. Even Chelsy was sucked out of her intense game to see my reaction. I looked down at Matt who started to leave Bonnie who had a hand on his forearm.

"More time, huh?" He shakes his head and walked towards my sister and Stefan. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Everyone sighs. _No fights tonight. _

"Hi. Stefan." They shake hands and I look back to Abriana and Chelsy.

"Doesn't look like she is hung up on him…. Whatever let's play pool." I shrug off my twin and her group like they were a piece of trash.

"I'm just sayin'… I'ma beat y'all so bad!" Chelsy shouts.

"Challenge accepted!" Abriana and I yell simultaneously. We point to each other laughing, probably being extremely obnoxious to everyone who wasn't hanging out with us. We played for another hour or two. Elena and her gang left just a couple minutes before we all started to head out. Chelsy was piggy backing with her boyfriend, Cort.

"Seriously cutest couple ever" Meredith one of our friends tells me and Abriana.

Abriana and I look at each other and put our fingers in our mouth sticking our tongue out like we are puking. Chelsy glares at us. We stop and stare like we are in trouble then burst out laughing. "Hey Meredith you need a ride girl?" I ask while we watch Chelsy and Cort get in his truck and zoom off. Abriana hugged me and went to her car with a couple other girls.

"Yeah that would be great, Where is your car?" I look around. "Back at the school actually. We should start walking, Come on." Meredith was a sophomore. She is quiet but I love bonding with this girl. I felt my phone start buzzing. **–Girl there have now been 2 animal attacks! Our base can't die on us ;D- **I laugh at Abriana's text. **-Guhhhh I ain't afraid of what goes bump in the night- **

"You can put your stuff in the back Mere." I say popping the trunk and sliding my penny board into it.

"Did you see your sister follow your brother into the men's bathroom today?" Meredith asked trying to get something other than cheer to talk about.

"No, but I heard about it. My sister complained to me about it to me Elena is a bit of a persistent one." I say slamming the trunk down.

"Do you think she is going to join back up with cheerleading?"

"I don't know but, Caroline and Bonnie will probably talk her into it."

Johanna finally got home that night and was more tired than ever. Meredith was home safe and finally after this long first day she was home. She went and checked on Jeremy who was fast asleep and then went to her room that conjoined with Elena. She could hear Elena on the phone talking to Bonnie or Caroline. She went and took a shower and got her baggie t-shirt and small pj bottoms on. She went downstairs to get a glass of water and her Aunt Jenna was still at the kitchen bar looking at different books with her laptop open. "Hey Jenna."

Jenna looks up from her work and smiles, "Hey kiddo how was your day?" Johanna pours the glass of water and sits by Jenna and stares at the water.

"Good… just kidding it was rough. I am trying so hard to be the glue but…" She forgets the words she was trying to say or maybe didn't want to accept what she wanted to say.

Jenna sighs, "But you have changed. You don't want to be the glue anymore." Johanna nodded her head yes. "It's okay. They won't hate you cause you have changed just go talk to her." She knew Jenna was right she was just afraid. She walked away grabbing her water.

Before she left the kitchen completely she turned to Jenna and replied, "Thanks Aunt Jenna… for everything." She continued walking up the stairs then she stopped in front of Elena's door. _This is it… be bold, no regrets, right? _She knocks on the door and slightly opens it, "Can I come in?" Elena was sitting in her window seat writing in her journal.

"Yes."

Johanna went and looked at all the pictures around Elena's mirror. She saw an old picture with Elena, Jeremy and her in their Halloween costumes. Jeremy was a power ranger and Elena and Johanna were both dressed as princesses. She smiled and pointed to the picture, "Remember that night, you got so mad at me and Jeremy because we got your dress dirty. So I purposely rolled in the mud so we would both be dirty."

"Yeah and then Jer' felt so bad he gave me half of his candy stash from that night." They laughed very quietly as if not to wake up the big elephant in the room. Johanna went and sat on Elena's bed.

"Listen Elena, I get you don't really know me right now but I am still just your dorky minute older twin. After mom and dad died I just realized I can't live my life in the past because if I did and I was taken away soon I would regret not living. I can't act the same way I did before because that was a girl who leaned on her parents for support more than her own. I have seen you change to you are strong and I know mom would be proud of you. I am not expecting you to forgive me or hang out with me but I need you to accept me." She stands up with a weight off her chest. She turns to leave while Elena was left crying looking into space.

"Joey wait…" Elena says running into Johanna's arms. They both embrace each other and just like that Johanna felt again. The split second that Johanna was engulfed by her sister she could feel everything again. "I missed you." Elena whispers as the twins cried not wanting to let go. Johanna was surprised by all the feeling but, it felt so good. She was the same person she was while it was numb but everything felt like she was alive.

"I missed you too." She lets go a little and both of them see each other's red puffy face, sniffling, and blotting their tears away. They laugh and say their goodnights.

Johanna didn't know if in the morning they would be the same or different but she felt loved.

Johanna got up with the same routine. She wore a black circle skirt and a cropped white tank top with white high top converse. Her hair was in a loose fishtail braid. Everyone was out the door and to school ready to start a new day. Elena still went with Bonnie in her car and Jer' went with Johanna. Johanna ran into history class and sat next to Matt and Chelsy turned around to her.

"You coming to the party tonight?" Johanna settles in and looked up at Chelsy.

"Yeah of course. Are we tailgating tonight?" Chelsy shakes her head yes then Mr. Tanner stands up as the last bell rang.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She innocently says.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." The class laughed.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Mr. Tanner had an irritated look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena shrugged.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"Umm.. Our parents died four months ago not a year. It's the second day of school cut her some slack." Johanna blurted out with anger.

"Would you like to be written up for disrespect Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner retorts. Johanna just stares at him angrily. Until…

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan spoke up.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." The class let out "ohh's " and laughs impressed by Stefan's attitude. **–Dayum! STEF GOT SUM BALZ- ** Chelsy texted Johanna.

Cort catches the Frisbee playing some ultimate with all the guys while Abriana, Chelsy, and I were dancing in the bed of his truck by the back to school bash. Chelsy was clearly a little tipsy when she got a crazy idea. She grabs my wrist and starts her speech, "Joey you should play a song for us .Remember when you would sing at church?"

"I haven't sang for a crowd since eight grade. You think I will sing for all these upper classmen." I laugh in her face almost.

"You're really good at singing. You will do great, you told me you want to _have no regrets and live every moment up_," she mocks my voice then turns to the crowd and cups her hands to her mouth, "Hey Everyone! Does anyone have a guitar? Hey Dave get your guitar out Joey wants to sing!" Dave runs to his truck and gets a guitar.

"What no Chels! I haven't been practicing!" I say she puts her finger up to my mouth and quietly goes "shhhhh" I laugh and lightly push her hand out of my face.

"Sing Good girl you love that song, Dave you know Good girl." He puts his thumb up and sits at the end of Cort's bed of the truck. By this time there was a huge crowd around the truck. _No backing out now ….I think. _

"Hey everyone let's get this school year started off right!" I could even see Stefan and Elena in the crowd. _Hey, good girl. With your head in the clouds .I bet you I can tell you. What you're thinkin' about. You'll see a good boy, Gonna give you the world. But he's gonna leave you cryin'. With your heart in the dirt. His lips are dripping honey. But he'll sting you like a bee. So lock up all your love and Go and throw away the key Hey good girl. Get out while you can. I know you think you got a good man. _

I dance around. I looked up and saw that Elena was gone but I eyed Ty and Vick. And I knew why Chels wanted me to sing this song.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes? It's just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, girl. No good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o... Better listen to me. He's low, low, low..._

At this point everyone is dancing around and singing along. It felt so great to be singing again.

_Hey, good girl. You got a heart of gold. You want a white wedding. And a hand you can hold. Just like you should, girl. Like every good girl does. Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love. But he's really good at lying. Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust. 'Cause when he says forever. Well, it don't mean much. Hey good girl. So good for him. Better back away honey. You don't know where he's been. Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes? It's just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, girl, No good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o... Yeah yeah yeah, he's low Yeah yeah yeah_

I could see Tyler getting antsy and wanting to leave with Vick. It would be my last chance to get Vicki's attention.

_Oh, he's no good, girl, Why can't you see? He'll take your heart and break it. Listen to me, yeah. Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes? Just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, he's no good. Won't you open up your eyes? Just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, girl. No good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes _

By the time I opened my eyes to bow for everyone. Ty and Vicki were gone. "Jo' you got some request." Abriana says coming up to the bed of the trunk. I keep singing for the rest of the night.

The night was simi winding down. We got more and more request for slow songs.

Everyone begins to clap and that's when the panic began, "Somebody help!" Jeremy yells holding on to Vicki wedding style but her body was limp. I hop of the bed of the truck and run to Jeremy and Elena who was behind them. Matt came up from the same direction as I.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" I see the blood on her neck and I automatically look for something to place on her neck.

"What happened to her?" Ty asks with an almost caring voice. I see a guy with a jacket standing by the situation.

"Take off your Jacket" I practically rip it off him and with super strength I rip the sleeve clean off. I stare at the two pieces of the jacket shocked that I could pull the jacket apart. _It's just adrenaline. _

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yells staying close to his sister.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler pushes people out of the way. I thought to myself maybe he does care.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena blurts out trying to stay calm and Jeremy gently puts her on a picnic table.

"Put this on her neck." I order pushing through the crowd with the sleeve in my hand.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt nervously grabs Vicki's unconscious body. The ambulance comes barging in taking her and Matt to the hospital. That left everyone else to either book it out of the party or be questioned by the police. I was standing with Elena when Abriana came up to me, "Hey we are getting out of here… Do you want to come?" I was about to go when me and Elena both saw Jeremy with one last beer bottle in his hand. He was drunk off his butt by this point.

I started to walk towards him and then Elena stops me, "I got this, Jo. I have to talk to him anyway." I don't argue and decide to head out with my group.

"What's going on? " Zach asks Stefan nervously as Stefan runs through the back door of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan states quickly before running up stairs to his room. Stefan was begging his mind that he was wrong. He was praying that whoever attacked Vicki was not who he thought it was. He got into his room and closed the door. He looked out his balcony window when a big black crow flew in to his room. That is when his gut fell farther than it ever has in his 161 years of life.

He looked to his window, "Damon." A tall man stood at the window. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt and dark deep indigo that was almost black. His eyes were a piercing blue. They were crystalized and sharp they stood out even more because of his black tousled hair. A smirk grew on his face while Stefan's face became more and more morose.

"Hello, brother." Those words hit Stefan like a train speeding through the night. If looks could only kill because at this point Damon would be dead by the way Stefan was staring.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Damon walks in while Stefan stands his ground.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon sarcastically articulates.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan cuts to the endless chase.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon knows that Stefan has some sort of fear for Damon. So he stays like his devilish cocky self.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan spoke like he is pleading Damon to leave.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." He communicated just pushing every button Stefan had.

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother." Stefan knew that was a lie.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan tells Damon reasons to leave. _He couldn't be here_

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Busy meant he was having fun sucking everyone dry.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you." Damon didn't care if he covered his tracks. He didn't care about anything.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan enquires again pleading for an answer.

Damon cocks an eyebrow up and tilts his head to the side slightly, "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word . . . Elena."

"Hey. We're gonna go to the Grill, wait for news." Bonnie says coming up to Elena who was still staring at Jeremy trying to find the words to say to him.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Bonnie stared at Elena for a moment contemplating whether or not she should bring up the weird psychic moment she had in the beginning of the night.

She finally had the courage to tell her best friend, "Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie, what?" Elena said grabbing Bonnie's shoulder.

"That it's just the beginning…" Bonnie said and Elena widened her eyes at the fact that she almost felt the same way.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon questioned Stefan rummaging through Stefan's journals.

"She's not Katherine." Stefan states.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon struts over to Stefan.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." He tried walking away from Damon.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon started to hit Stefan.

"Stop it." Stefan shouts.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for the Elena."

"Stop it!" Stefan pleaded roaring louder.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon smiled. He was winning. Stefan's face boils while his veins rise below his eyes. He transformed into the monster he truly was.

"I can." Damon's own veins sparked with the excitement of blood.

"I said stop!"

Elena finally makes her way to Jeremy, who was still drinking his last beer, "You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police." Jeremy rolled his eyes taking one last sip of beer then throwing the bottle behind him, "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." Elena knew she wasn't the 'cool sister' and she took her motherly position with pride. Johanna may be the one to let Jeremy have fun but, at the end of the day she would keep Jeremy grounded… alive.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy slurred and Elena just shook her head in disbelief.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." She sighs wrapping her arms around him.

"Cort please get her some coffee." Johanna said as Chelsy leaned on her singing Call me maybe with Abriana. Johanna darts her head back and forth looking at Abriana and Chelsy then she looks back to Cort, "Make that two coffees. Two coffees for two party animals."

"Abriana come here I have a secret." Chelsy whispered leaning into Abriana's ear. They both giggle and Chelsy starts to talk into her ear. So much for the secret

"Hey, hey… there is a major hottie over there. His name… his name is Cort! AND HE IS MINE!"

"Okay… no no.. shut that down sissy." Johanna put her hand over Chelsy's mouth after she foolishly yelled making the whole place look at us, "Cort hurry up with the coffee!" Johanna leads the girls to a table, "Oh this would be so much more fun if I were drunk."

"You couldn't be drunk you were living it up, singing. No Regrets!" Chelsy said pumping one of her fist in the air. Cort gave both of the girls coffee and we sat to make sure they drank it.

Over on the other side of the coffee house Bonnie was struggling to get Caroline sober. Caroline was so angry, sad, confused, and drunk. Bonnie's job was much harder than Johanna's because when Caroline was a sad drunk she was a dangerous drunk. She would hook up with guys she just me, say things she should say, or drink more than the little light weight could handle.

Caroline has her head in her hands while Bonnie sits across from her, "Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline pops her head up, "No." Then ducks her head back down in her hands.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline."

"Yeah, it is."

_Elena: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok. _

_Stefan: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past. _

_Elena: Without the pain. _

Chelsy was asleep on Cort's shoulder and Abriana was starting to finally sober up… more or less. Johanna decided to leave and Cort promised to take the two girls home. Johanna had time to let her mind wander, remembering the last couple of months.

_Johanna: I finally lived… fully alive with pain, nervousness, joy. I was someone who I never thought I could be… _

_Elena/Stefan/Johanna: Someone alive. _

_Johanna: It is easy for me… to block things out.. The bad things.. I can hide from those._

_Elena: But for me it's not that easy. The bad things stay with me. _

_Johanna: I can't run from them because no matter how hard I try…_

_Stefan/ Johanna: They follow me. _

Caroline was still sitting by herself contemplating life and what it was all about. Yes she was drunk but this she knew would always be a question of hers.. why?

She looked up and there was a man alone sitting across from her. He had crystal light blue eyes that sent shivers down her spine. He had dark black hair, a leather jacket and, a haunting smirk. She smiled almost sobering up just because of his beauty. Damon nodded back at her smile… if only Stefan could know where Damon was.

_Stefan: I can't escape them, as much as I want to. _

_Johanna: I want to escape them._


	3. Night of the Comet

**Ayyyeeeooo! So thank you for reading, following and the one person who reviewed! It means a lot to me.**

**To Riana Salvatore: Thanks for the question! I guess she is a mixture of Emma Stone and my own imagination. **

**I do not own tvd just my OC's! I hope y'all enjoy this "episode" Love Savy**

_Elena: Dear diary, this morning is. . .different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it. _

_Stefan: I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. _

_Elena: For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. _

_Stefan: I welcome the day. . . _

_Stefan/ Elena: Because I know. . . _

_Stefan: I will see her again. _

_Elena: I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. _

Line Break

Johanna's POV

I woke up in a haze. _What kind of dream was that? It was simple, compelling mysterious… I wanted to learn more I needed to know more. All I saw was two blue eyes… they were crystalizing with sorrow and anger. The light blue was enlaced in a deeper turquoise that burnt with passion. It was like those eyes were hungry… hungry for me. _

I went to the bathroom and washed my face trying to shake this weird feeling of being prey. It didn't work really but at least my face felt fresh. I straightened my hair and got my outfit for the day. I went to my mirror and saw a strange sight. A happy girl. Right before she was going to go out the door Aunt Jenna popped her head in, "Hey kiddo, you look cute."

"Thanks you look…"

She interrupted me, "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

I look at her then put my finger in the air and spin it around, "turn." She spins around then I smiled, "Yes you look very classy, Where are you going?"

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference," She goes over to my mirror and fiddles with her hair, "Hair up or down?" Elena walks through my door and surprisingly wraps one of her arms around my shoulder.

" Sexy stewardess." I say, complementing Jenna.

Jenna lets it fall down and then mockingly Elena chimes in, "Boozy housewife." Then she giggles.

Jenna sighs, "Up it is."

"You're feisty today." I say sharply still laughing at what she said.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna said finally finishing her hair. I let out a laugh.

"…There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No." Elena and me both say at the same time.

"….Yeah…." Jenna said wondering where Jeremy was.

Line Break

Chelsy jumps in my car, "Hey sissy, Where's Jer?" She asked throwing her stuff in the back.

"M.I.A. I think he went to go see Vicki Donavan in the hospital."

"Oh yeah… what happen to her?"

"Umm. Jer' found her in the woods covered in blood something bit her next… drained her of blood. You clearly were too drunk to notice."

"You know the back to school bash is my last party before I get serious, So like a vampire?"

"No way! Vampires are a myth." I bluntly stated.

"Come on anything could happen. Jackson said you ripped his Jacket literally in half… maybe your one of them."

"Jackson was drunk off his ass last night… I didn't rip it in half." I lied. "I like garlic butter and garlic bread and I tanned this weekend. Yep, definitely a vampire Chelsy" I stated sarcastically, "I would put money on that."

She giggled, "Whatever.. I just haven't heard of an animal biting a human in the neck and sucking its blood…"

"True, true… text ab's we are in front of her house and tell her to hustle."

"K."

A couple minutes later Abriana ran out of her house and got in the back of my car.

"Ayee my mains, So Chelsy why can't your boo drive you?"

"Because Cort has early morning practices now, Coach Tanner changed their schedule."

Line Break

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner questioned.

I looked up and saw Elena and Stefan guilty as charged the two were staring at each other from across the room. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile because they looked so innocent. The bell rang and the class hopped up from their seats to leave. I fumbled with my things being the last one to leave right behind Stefan and Elena.

"I brought it." He hands an old book to her, "Told you."

"Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name." Elena said admitting defeat.

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then."

"Where did you get it?" Elena asked.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ah." Elena sighed

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I. . .but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back. "

"Ok." Stefan stated. Elena saw me in the corner of her eye and smiled at me.

"Hey Jo'"

"Sup girl." Chesly ran up to me.

"Hey Elena" She said fake like.

"Hello Chelsy." Elena said annoyed. "I don't know if you guys have met Stefan but this is Stefan." She laughed at her awkward way of introducing him.

"Hey Johanna and Chelsy." He shook my hand then Chelsy's.

There was a moment of awkward silence, "Ok so the night of the back to school bash, this one over here ripped a jacket in half. She lied to me and Abriana but everyone saw it even Tyler. You are the talk of the school right now." Chelsy smiled.

"Chelsy…" I laugh trying not be pissed at my best friend, "What! No I… I mean I didn't… well I did but like it was already tore up."

"Jo you ripped a guy's jacket?" Elena asked.

"No, Elena… don't worry about it." I turn the opposite way and leave Chelsy, Elena, and Stefan behind.

Line Break

3rd person POV

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie walking up to the school.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Carline said with a dreamy undertone to her voice.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie inquired.

"I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline said laughing, just as they were walking through the door of the school Johanna came barging through pushing the girls slightly out of her way. It didn't feel right to Bonnie. Johanna had this untamed energy around her and she could feel it slowly start to engulf Johanna. She shook of the feeling. "Hey watch out!" Caroline said.

"Drop it Care." Bonnie said simultaneously. Caroline was shocked by Bonnie's outburst but at the same time she did drop it letting Johanna leave.

Outside the school Johanna was trying to go somewhere, anywhere.. just not at the school. Even though this rumor wasn't a big deal it somehow made her nervous. She knew that she ripped that sleeve clean off and she shouldn't have been able to but she did. Things started to spin, she felt a panic attack begin.

"Johanna… Johanna Stop!" Johanna heard a familiar voice say. She turned to see Abriana's Mom, her second mother basically. Tear in her eyes she turned around and ran to comfort. "What's wrong with you girl." Mrs. Johnson looked to Johanna and saw the tears. Johanna trusted Mrs. Johnson more than anyone since her mom died. She took her guard down, Mrs. Johnson still looking at her, then Johanna felt her eyes burn. She fell to the ground it was like her eyes were turning inside out.

"Mamma Johnson what's happening to me?" Johanna managed to mutter before she continued to whelp in pain.

"I think I know… come with me, hurry." Mrs. Johnson led Johanna to her car.

Line Break

Johanna POV

We stepped out of the car. My eyes stopped hurting but my vision was blurry. I was catching my breath trying to control my hyperventilating. Mamma Johnson led me inside and sat me down on the couch. "Mamma Johnson do you have eye drops? My eyes are literally so blurry."

"I have one better…" She took my hand and slipped a ring on my finger and almost instantly my eye sight was back to normal like nothing had happen. I looked down and saw a thin ring with small anchors vertically engraved and within the engravings there were small deep blue stones.

"What is this? Why did this help my eyes? Why did my eyes begin to hurt in the first place?" All these questions fell out of my mouth. Mamma Johnson looked at me with a concerned look. I could tell she didn't want to tell, "Please Mamma J. If there is something important you know… please… just please tell me."

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" She grabbed my hand and I nodded yes.

"I met your mother two or three months after she had Elena. Randy and I wanted to find a small town to settle in with Abriana. Your mom was a very giving person and I think everyone in the neighborhood knew that because a couple weeks after we arrived you were found on their front porch. They took you in and decided to have you grow up with Elena as her twin till you were old enough for them to tell you. The parents didn't give a birth certificate but they left two notes one for you and one the parents. They said you were special. Things would start to change around your teenage years. Sudden rage, loss of feelings, power you can't explain… They told them then to let you wear the ring and to not take it off. Then to give you the letter to read." Johanna already had tears coming out of her eyes but at this point she was so shocked she was calm.

"So I am adopted, Does Jenna know?"

"Yes. No one was supposed to tell you till you had your first sign of needing this ring. Your mom gave me this ring to protect I was her closest friend at the time and of course I said yes. Last year your parents thought maybe you would never show symptoms but I guess with the death and everything else whatever makes you this way has shown through. This is the letter they wanted you to have." She handed me a letter in an old envelope. I looked at it and ran out of Mrs. Johnson's house. She let me go. I let go.

Break Line

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie set outside The Grill after school. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie stated like it was an interesting fact.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline redirected their conversation back to Elena's juicy story.

"So then nothing." Elena said almost disappointed but she hid it well with a smile.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline wasn't buying nothing hapepened.

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena said monotone like.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" she said smirking like she wasn't a virgin.

"Profound." Elena said sarcastically getting up and then putting her jacket on.

Bonnie looks at her kind of surprised she got up, "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Elena said getting her wallet and left. Bonnie looked at Caroline with her mouth half way open shocked. Caroline shrugged a little excited she was right and, teasingly stuck her tongue out at Bonnie who then started to laugh.

Line Break

Jenna was preparing her first parental talk of her whole life. She never thought she would be Jeremy's parent or that she would be this young and being a parent. But after her talk with Mr. Tanner she was determined to prove him wrong. She set down her bag of food. She heard hard footsteps come from upstairs and went through her speech one more time. "I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole." Jenna said grabbing some tacos out of a bag as Jeremy walked into the kitchen.

Jeremy smiled somewhat then said, "No, I'm good, thanks."

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk." Jeremy shakes his head and starts to leave.

Jenna rolls her eyes then point to Jermey, "Hey, you! Come. Sit." She points down to the chair and he fumbles his way back to the bar stool across from her," Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

Jeremy smiled, "You get high?"

"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life. . .reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though." She went to the fridge to get some water, "Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding. . ." when she turned around Jeremy was long gone.

However she heard the front door slam and she ran to see Johanna in tears, confused and angry, "Johanna… Johanna where are you going… Johanna!" Jenna screamed at Johanna who slammed her door after she ran upstairs. She went to her bulletin board and started to grab every picture, every memory, everything that made her hurt. She threw them to the ground. Jenna ran in and started to grab at Johanna who's anger was burning through the air, "Johanna please stop!" Jenna was thrown back but she was relentless. Jenna wrapped her arms around Johanna falling with her to the ground. "Johanna it'll be okay.. it'll be okay." Jenna said naturally like a mother petting Johanna's soft silky blonde hair.

Johanna picked her head up, "I know I am adopted…" she got up grabbed her penny board and headphones and ran out of the house leaving Jenna dumfounded on the floor.

Line Break

Why me? I can't even think.. I am speechless. I am angry. I am about to fall apart.

Johanna thought while she was penny boarding down the street. She was pushing herself faster… faster… faster. When she quickly fell shooting the board quickly across the street, She felt pain from different parts of her body. "Great just great…" She mumbled to herself. She started to get up and felt strong hands start to help her up. Johanna shoved away from the strange hands, "Hey watch it." She looked up and her mouth almost immediately dropped… those eyes. The man put his hands up and in one hand he had her penny board.

"I'm sorry.. I just saw you fall.. are you ok?" He looked at Johanna with concern. She became lost in his eyes… those blue eyes. The exact eyes that she saw in her dream only better. Something in her snapped her out of the trance. She grabbed her board forcefully.

"Thanks, I'm fine." He stared at her clinching his chiseled sculpted jaw, his noes flared a little and his eyes widened. He seemed as though he was fighting something within him.

"Hmmm. You have a cut on your hand." He said slowly enunciating each word perfectly. She looked at her hands.

"I'll be fine." She smiled lightly looking back up… but he was gone. She got back on her board and went to the town square and found a bench to sit on and think…

Line Break

Elena drove up to the Salvatore boarding house and parked thinking if she should actually go to see him but then heard Caroline's perky voice, "_Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex_" She jumped out of the car and went to the door. She pulled a cord making the doorbell ring. Elena waited a couple seconds then she knocked on the door and it slid open with a creepy old creek within the door hinge.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena quietly as if not to wake anyone up said. She stood there gawking at the huge over the top house. She looked back outside intently. A big black crow, like the one she saw at her parents graveyard flew in the house spinning her around back into the house. She looked up and was taken aback by the mysterious man who stood in front of her. He had eerie blue eyes and a cheesier smirk painted on his lips. "I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open." She pointed to the now closed door. He kept his eyes locked on hers staying quite for a little bit more time.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He smiled cocking his head to the left

Elena heard the news shocked, "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He led her in with one of his large hands on her upper back.

"Wow. This is your living room?" She said looking up at the large ceilings.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Elena questioned

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." She said quickly.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon said hopelessly.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said almost asking him why.

"I'm a fatalist…" everything was quiet for a second then Damon spoke, "Hello, Stefan." Elena looked up and saw Stefan with his eyes locked on Damon while Damon's were locked on Elena's.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." He said still staring down Damon.

"I know. I should have called, I just. . ."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon joked.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan awkwardly said.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." She shook Damon's hand.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." He slowly kissed Elena's hand. Elena starts to walk out but is blocked by Stefan who is still staring at Damon.

"Stefan. . . .Stefan?" Stefan just steps to the side while he watched Damon like he were prey. She leaves.

"Great gal. Whoo. But I have to admit Johanna is very mysterious. She has secrets… She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said annoyed.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena here?

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?" Damon continued to banter sarcastically.

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan snapped

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon said smiling evilly.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan said trying to cut to the chase again.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon said poring himself a drink.

Line Break

She looked down at the envelope in her hand that was shaking profusely. Then she stared at the ring that wrapped around her left pointer finger rubbing her thumb over it. She slowly opened the envelope. Then started to read it

_Dear Child, _

_However old you maybe You must understand we gave you up so you can live. The only thing we know that can help you is what you are a gypsy. Your blood can bind and break any curse. As one of the last remaining gypsies you must hide. There are things in this world that will want you for your power. Be safe sorry we are not the parents or help you have wanted us to be._

_Good luck _

Johanna took the note in like she did the talk with Mrs. Johnson in complete and under shock. She could not move, she could not cry. She just sat there so deeply bemused. Out of anger she crumbled the note up and shoved it in her jean pocket. She got up and started back to her house she just wanted to be alone forever.

Line Break

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena utters while sitting on the coach with Aunt Jenna.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna said remembering past relationships that were bad with a disgusted look on her face. She heard the door open and see's Jeremy come through the front door and then Johanna pushed him out the way and ran to her room. The whole family felt the vibration of her slamming her door.

Elena sighed, "I have to go pass out pamphlets with Bonnie, Good Luck Jenna."

Jenna stood up and went to Jeremy who was half way up the stairs, "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool." He said clearly high.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna threw an apple at the back of his head.

"Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?" He said turning back to face Jenna.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." She said crossing her arms.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." She sighed and let him go. Jenna went up to check on Johanna who was pitifully in her bed. Jenna knew just who to call.

Line Break

Three minutes later Jenna heard a knock at the door when she opened it a tall skinny yet muscular boy stood smiling at their door frame, "Grant, thank god she is upstairs. You're the only one I thought to call for." Grant had light brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. They knew each other since they were babies. They only became closer and closer over the years. But last year he went to boarding school in California. Grant's mom told Jenna he had just gotten back the night before. He went up to Johanna's room and knocked before he quietly came in and sat on her bed, "Hey Jo-bug…" He said softly.

Johanna's head popped up and she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Grant your back."

"Got in last night, what's wrong?" She ducked her bed back under her covers. "Jo-bug you have to tell me…" he pulled her covers from her and watched her sigh and burry her head in her pillow. "Ok. Nope we aren't doing this.." He said picking her up throwing her over his shoulder. She just hung there honestly depressed and somewhat still shocked. He took and went out the back door, "We will be back in a minute Jenna." He shouted back into the house. He sat her on the swing outside in her back yard.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked curiously.

"Because you would always tell me secrets on the swing so what's up?"

"I'm adopted Grant. I am also a freak of nature…"

"Wait what… how are you a freak of nature?" Grant asked. She pulled the note from her birth parents out and handed it to Grant. He looked back up at her surprised, "Do you really believe this?"

"Mrs. Johnson put the ring on my finger and I automatically was normal again.. My eyes burned like they were changing I don't know it was scary."

"This is crazy… who else knows about you?"

"Just you." She looked away with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Hey. Hey I won't tell anyone Johanna… I promise. Trust me.. I know. I know I have been gone for a year but I am here for you." She smiled and got up and they hugged.

"Come on lets go to the comet thing tonight." Johanna happily said finally better.

"Okay but we are going in my truck… not your little girl car." They laughed

"Please I do not have a little girl car! It's the bat mobile."

"Just cause it's black doesn't mean it is the bat mobile." He retorted back at Johanna.

She shoved him a little, "shut that down.. real quick." They went to Grant truck and drove to the town square.

Line Break

Zach walked into his uncle's room and saw him writing in his Journal, "What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?"

Stefan looked up at him and sighed like a father would, "Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his."

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't. I took care of her." Stefan said implying he compelled Vicki.

"You're sure?" Zach asked.

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it." Stefan said snapping at the man.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for." Zach finally asked then he left. Stefan was left to think to himself, _was she?_

Line Break

"Are you going to tell Elena and Jeremy?" Grant asked me looking at his small candle he was about to light for the ceremony.

"No, Elena is already barely okay with me. Why give her another reason to think poorly of me."

"I know you Jo-bug you act worse than you are, tougher, meaner, bad ass-ier. But deep down you are just a nerd like me." He smiled and just stared at Johanna.

"You know me too well. Wanna hear a secret. I told Jeremy to tell me if he smokes on the weekend so I can join him but I don't really want him to cause I have never gotten high." He laughed at her.

"Don't worry Jo- bug it isn't that fun. You aren't missing out. At least that is what I have been told seeing as though I haven't gotten high either. Heard you are a singer now."

"No not really. I just sang a couple songs at the back to school bash."

"Oh well I may have told Mrs. Lockwood we would sing together at the founder's day party. Grant and Jo unplugged kind of a thing." He smiled and Johanna's mouth dropped.

"Grant! I can't not for a real event." Johanna said punching Grant slightly.

"You will get paid." Grant said bribing Johanna.

"Fine. You won me over." Johanna said with a silly accent like she was from the fifty's

"Ahh well little missy. If you look up yonder you see, you'll see a big ball of fire…" He said in a country accent but then he got serious, "stuck on the same course forever. As people we can chose to make up our on paths or stay on the same one forever." He didn't realize how close he was to Johanna.

"Staying on the same path is safe." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"But you will never know anything different if you stay on that path." He quietly responded. She pulled back and looked back to the sky. To Johanna the same path was one day marring Grant living in Mystic Falls and being safe never knowing anything different. She couldn't let herself fall for her best friend because she was not going to be like the bright comet above her.

On the other side of the town square Elena sighed about to say the hardest thing to someone since speaking at her parents funeral. "It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . . " She quietly finished talked to him blowing out her candle. She walked away but Stefan let her go

Line Break

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon told Vicki irritated.

"No, please, stop. Don't. . ."Vicki barely got out.

"Shh. I got you. . ." Damon said mockingly.

They were at the edge of the roof and Damon was pulling her around, "No! No!"

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." Damon spoke again. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon said to Stefan who swiftly jumped onto the roof.

"Let her go." Stefan heroically ordered Damon.

"Shh. really? Ok." Damon pulls Vicki to the edge of the roof.

"No!" No Vicki screamed again.

"No, no, no!" Stefan pleaded with Damon. Damon throws Vicki to Stefan. Stefan caught her staring at her neck. The stiches she had were ripped open by Damon.

"Ugh! Relax." Damon said calmly.

"What's happening?" Vicki mumbled weakly.

"I don't need her to be dead, but. . .you might. What attacked you the other night?" Damon asked Vicki.

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki said confused almost as if her answer was forced although it was incorrect.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire." Vicki uttered.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked.

"You did!" Vicki cried.

"Wrong!" Damon quickly retorted.

"Don't." Stefan begged.

"It was Stefan." Damon pointed to Stefan.

"Don't."

"Come here." Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." His eyes dilated and she was in a trance.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me."

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this."

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage fully and throws her to Stefan. She screams loudly yet weakly. "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that. You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan confidently stated.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." He grabbed Vicki, "It's OK." Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . ." Vicki said in pain but normally like nothing ever happened.

"You Okay?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." Vicki said leaving.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon said devilishly.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to. . .dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." Damon smirked his trade make devil like smirk and then was gone within a blink of an eye.

Line Break

Grant and I met up with Chelsy, Cort, Abriana, and a bunch of other people at the now abandoned Town Square. The guys, as usual, got the Frisbee out and played some ultimate.

"So Grant's back in town, Jo. Are you planning to pick everything back up where you two left it off?" Merideth asked like a kid listing to a story. All eyes were on me.

"Umm. No we are just going to be friends." I smiled back at her.

Her mouth dropped, "What why?"

"I want passion, I want to not be on the ordinary path like everyone else. I dunno… I just I am certainly not ordinary." I thought about being adopted, and being the gem when I told the girls that.

"Well if you aren't going for him… I sure will." Katie said laughing. I looked at Grant playing ultimate and then looked back at Katie who was waiting for my reply.

"Go for it." I smiled back to Katie.


	4. Friday Night Bites

**Alright jumping right into the episode! I hope you enjoy don't forget to follow and review! Love y'all, Savy **

"Johanna! Johanna Marie Gilbert get up now!" My head flew up shocked by the screaming by my door.

"I am up! I am up!" I looked at my alarm clock, 4:30. "What that crap Jenna? Why did you wake me up?" I yelled while I jumped out of bed and opened my bed room door. I did a double take when I saw Abriana and Chelsy standing at my door.

"Because it's the Thursday before the big game and as a Mystic Falls High cheerleader to come to the school early, practice, and decorate the school." Chelsy said smirking.

"Now get ready! You need to be in my car in ten!" Abriana said closing my door. I heard them quietly giggle going down the stairs. I hustled to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in a high pony tail. I got some skinny jeans, my combat boots, and a deep blue V-neck and put it in my cheer bag for after practice. I put on some nike pro's and a work out tank-top and then slipped my cheer shoes on. I grabbed my bags and I was out the door.

I got in Abriana's car, "Time!" I yelled and Chelsy looked at her phone impressed.

"Dang it you beat us! 8 minutes and 35 seconds." I did a little victory dance then buckled up.

We get in the school after our hour long practice and shower up and change clothes. We met in the gym and all the girls were looking for our Captain… Caroline.

"I'm sorry but don't you think our captain should be at the start off of football season?" Abriana asked Chelsy and I.

"Coach wanted Caroline to be captain because she is _dedicated _and will _always be prepared for anything. _I don't see a dedicated and prepared Caroline anywhere." Chelsy stated with the utmost anger. "She is my back spot how was I supposed to fly today if she wasn't even here!" Bonnie walked up to us fiddling with her phone.

She looked up at us, "I am sorry guys I have tried reaching Caroline but she won't answer. We should just start without her." We smiled at Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie." Abriana said and Bonnie walked away to rally the girls and start working.

"Where is she? What could be more important than this, right now?" I asked the girls while we started working.

The sun was barely peeking into Caroline's satin cream colored curtains when Caroline's eyelids fluttered open softly. Everything was peaceful for a moment until Caroline felt the pain enter her neck and then all the memories of the past night flew into her mind. She rose up in her bed breathing heavily. She tried to slow down her breath as she saw Damon's half naked body still asleep next to her. She knew she had to get out of there and slowly made her way out of bed. She made sure with every dainty, delicate step she took she still would look to Damon out of the corner of her eyes. Caroline took one step that creaked her wood flooring ever so slightly. She looked to Damon who still appeared to be asleep. This was it she looked at the door and headed to it quickly. Caroline was at the door knob then she looked back. Damon was not lying down, without hesitation Caroline quickly turned around only to be taken back by Damon smirking right at her. "Good morning." He said cocking his head to the right.

"Please... Don't!" Caroline begged being backed up to a wall. Her hand brushed against her night stand and she grabbed her lamp for protection.

"Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah." Damon had one finger in the air wagging it back and forth. That did not stop Caroline from smacking him across the face as powerfully as she could.

She jumped on her bed inching her way to the other side of the room. "No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" She threw her pillow at Damon.

"This could have gone a completely different way." Damon smelled the blood on Caroline's pillow and his face changed before Caroline knew it she was once again Damon's meal.

I was walking through the quad when I saw Stefan and Elena talking then out of nowhere Bonnie came and pushed me out of the way. She gasped, "Johanna?" she muttered.

"Bonnie are you okay?"

"I just saw blue eyes wild power… so mush untamed energy." She whispered like in a trance. My eyes widened, "Oh.. I am sorry Johanna. I didn't mean to say anything. I am just super tired from the early morning practice." She quickly ran away. I brushed it off as best as I could and went over to my sister.

She smiled at me, "Johanna are you free tonight?"

"Yes'm." I replied.

"Perfect. Dinner, our house. 8:00. You, me, Johanna and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

I looked at Elena and then back at Stefan then back at Elena, "Wait, what?" I said confused.

"Bonnie is a little on edge, so I need her to see what a great guy Stefan is."

"Oh. Okay. Well I think Bonnie is just really tired today. She bumped into a little while ago and then went all serious on me and was like, _blue eyes…" _I laughed leaving out the part about my so called untamed energy because that still freaked me out a little.

"Did you say blue eyes?" Stefan said somewhat serious.

"Yeah, why did she give you the same fortune?" I laughed. All of the sudden Stefan turned around quickly and catch a football. My mouth dropped while Stefan threw it to Tyler. We walked into school. I was still thinking back to Stefan catching the football.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena said excitedly.

"I used to. It was a long time ago."

"So… why don't you try out for the team?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He scoffed teasingly

"So you don't like football?" Elena questioned.

'No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Elena encouraged him.

"And take it from someone who has dealt with it. Tyler may act like your nothing but after you caught that ball he has hidden respect for you." I chipped in.

"Says the two girls who have spent their alone time in a cemetery."

"That was one time!" I debated.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy."

"This is true. I got to go see you two love birds around." I teased going to my locker.

3rd person POV

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?... 1945." Mr. Tanner was grumbling through his lesson again. Elena whispered to Stefan, "FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you."

"Can't." Stefan retorted back

"Pearl Harbor." Mr. Tanner asked looking for a hand to be raised.

"I'm a loner." Stefan shrugged his shoulders and Elena giggled.

"Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner pointed to Elena. Johanna looked up from her phone.

"Which one?" Johanna shouted.

Mr. Tanner stared annoyed at Johanna, "The one I am pointing to Johanna."

"I got you Mr. Tanner." Johanna retorted and he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm?" Elena thought to herself.

"Pearl Harbor?" Mr. Tanner asked again.

"Um..." Elena was drawing a blank

"December 7, 1941." Stefan chimed in to the awkward silence.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner mocked.

"Anytime." Stefan commented.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953".

"Ha! It ended in '52." Mr. Tanner victoriously opposed Stefan.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan calmly disagreed.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

"I got your back Mr. Tanner!" Johanna yelled putting her phone in the air, "It was 19... " She typed quickly then smiled, "53." The whole class clapped for Stefan.

Johanna's POV

"Squeeze Chelsy." Abriana yelled as she pulled her bow-n- arrow in an extension with me and Meredith basing. "Good! Full down. One. Two." We popped her into the air she did a 360 and then landed in a cradle. We set her down.

"Thanks Abs for standing in for Caroline." Chelsy said we all laughed. "Johanna you didn't tell us Elena was joining." I looked around and saw Elena sitting down stretching with Bonnie.

"I didn't know she was but I am glad she is here." I smiled.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" I heard Bonnie ask as Abriana, Chelsy and I walked up and started stretching with them.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena stressed.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie said grabbing her phone. Caroline pulled up in a blue old car and then kissed the guy sitting at the driver's seat.

"No way." I looked back at Chelsy and Abriana.

"Uh..." Elena tapped Bonnie on the shoulder and pointed to the blue car.

"She seriously missed this morning for him… that's the guy I was telling you guys about. He was the creepy guy who saw me fall off my board."

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie acknowledged.

"That's not a mystery, creepy guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena muttered.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie questioned. Caroline was already near us. Abriana was basically holding Chelsy back.

"Johanna please tell Abriana to let me go so I can go beat Caroline." Chelsy muttered. "Caroline what the heck! You cannot be captain if you don't come to practices you asked for. Your ten minutes late like every day, yell at us like we've done something wrong. Now you expect us to be okay with the fact that you skipped cheer to be with that loser!" Caroline turned and looked at Chelsy.

"Sorry blame him sweetie." She quickly chimed in. Chelsy looked at Damon and then back at Caroline.

I knew what she was thinking, "Oh no. You are not going over there to talk to him." I said but Abriana had let go because she loved seeing Chelsy yell at douche bags. Chelsy was already storming over to Damon's old vintage car.

"Okay listen buddy! You really put a damper on me stunting today! Who do you think you are coming around and…" I picked her up by her waist and shoved Chelsy behind me, "Jo let me go!"

I kept blocking her, "Hi what my friend is trying to say is Caroline is our Captain… sadly and we need her to be at practice." I turned around to Chelsy and grabbed her shoulders, "Please go back to practice you are no help, when it comes to this." She rolled her eyes and huffed her way back to practice. I turned back around and Damon was standing right in front of me, "Oh this is uncomfortable." I mumbled to myself on accident. " How did yo-"

He interrupted me, "I am truly sorry from taking Caroline away from you all today."

"Hey it's no big deal, at least not to me. I mean you do you when it comes to dating that girl. You were just about to be attacked by an angry mob of cheerleaders.. which now I feel like you would be completely okay with that.."

"You know me so well." He cocked his head to the right leaning towards me. I slide from my position and started walking to practice again.

I turned around and smiled to him, "Catch ya later Damon." He got in his car and drove away.

Stefan entered his bedroom, Damon is there, reading Stefan's journal. "How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." Stefan ripped the journal out of his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon tried to keep a straight face but couldn't do it.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

"Of course it doesn't. I saw this girl today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Apparently Elena has a twin… who knew. Johanna was her name, she was very much perfect.. but keeping her from me wasn't wise, brother" Stefan was raging with anger, "Just... simmer down, I didn't even touch her… But I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."

Elena, Bonnie and I were in the Kitchen. I was making my famous sugar cookies. While Bonnie and Elena were pouring take out from the grill into bowls. "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie said while Elena giggled.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop."

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" I put the cookies and the gasped over dramatically then the girls looked at me.

I stood up straight with my hands on my hips, "Maybe we should play the lottery." I put my hand over my mouth, then chuckled. Bonnie shoved me lightly.

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena enquired.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena snapped raising her eye brows. They started to pour some pasta into a bowl.

I took a fork and took some pasta, "I wanna be a witch." I smiled stuffing my face with food.

"No one asked you Jo!" Elena teased me, "and that is for dinner.. you vulture." I went back to the stove to check the cookies.

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie jokingly said.

Elena just rolled her eyes, "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie shrugged and I pulled that drawer open. Elena grabbed the spoons.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie claimed nervously.

The doorbell rang, "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." then Elena went to go get Stefan. I sat down at the bar and looked at Bonnie.

I shrugged my shoulders and asked, "Birthday candles?" She opened the drawer in front of her and grabbed the candles and looked at me bug eyed. "Far out." I said before getting up and taking some plates to the dinner table.

I sat at the table half way through the most awkward dinner I have ever been at. Stefan sat across from Elena and Bonnie was the head of the table. I sat by Elena.

Elena sighed, "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan smiled at Elena and I.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

Bonnie interrupted Elena, "Yeah, I heard."

Elena struggled to find something to talk about, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie snapped. Elena gave her a death glare.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." Bonnie replied

Stefan looked at me and Elena, "I would say that's pretty cool."

Bonnie was now intrigued, "Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said sitting up straight. The doorbell rang. I jumped at the sound like it was an alarm.

"I will get that!" I exclaimed happily. "Wonder who it could be?" I smiled opening the door.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." I jumped a little when I saw Caroline hold up some pie. Damon was behind her and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

I took a deep breath in, "Could one night get worse!" I moaned.

"What?" Caroline questioned.

"Oh nothing Kathy. I mean Caroline.. nothing!" I felt Elena behind me sigh.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said staring at me. I then turned to see Stefan come up and stand in front of Elena and I.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon's eyes darted to Stefan's, "Waiting for Elena or Johanna to invite me in." Damon looked back at me.

"Oh, yeah, you can..."

Stefan interrupted Elena, "No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline said from in the house.

Stefan turned to her, "We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena said kindly. Damon stepped in looking at Stefan devilishly.

"Why did I sign up for this?" I said to myself shaking my head in my hands.

"You two have a beautiful home." Damon looked back at Elena and me. I smiled and Elena nodded taking a deep breath in.

"Thanks." Elena replied.

Caroline busted out laughing I rolled my eyes sitting on the floor, "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it".

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon told Stefan like a coach.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"Johanna and I will work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie comforted Elena.

"Yeah she will… no worries." I forced a smile.

Caroline sighed to herself, "I guess we can put her in the back."

"Who do you think you are?" I blurted out staring at Caroline. Damon looked at me then back at Elena.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said trying to get the pressure off Caroline.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Everyone was staring at her disappointedly but I was just pissed. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." That made me snap.

I stood up, "I can't. nope. Not tonight…" I barely got out before I took a deep breath and clinched my teeth, "I will be cleaning the kitchen if anyone wants to join me, minus Caroline." I walked away.

I grabbed my phone and called Chelsy to get my anger out.

Chelsy: Hey girl! Abriana is here too, you're on speaker. What's up?

Abriana: How's your double date with Stefan and Bonnie?"

Johanna: It was going good till Caroline showed up with her creepy bf.

Chelsy: No way did you snap.

Abriana: Kathy is so frustrating.

Johanna: I may have called her Kathy to her face…

Abriana: What!? That is our secret pet name for her she can't know!

Chelsy: Anything else…

I laughed, turned from the kitchen sink and stumbled back seeing Damon right there. "Uhh yeah but I will tell you guys later. I have company" They said bye and I hung up the phone not taking my eyes off of Damon's. I felt like I should be worried he might do something.

"Can I help you?" I asked leaning on the counter with my arms crossed.

"I just wanted to come and apologize for Caroline. She isn't the brightest crayon in the bunch." He laughed but I kept a straight face, "you should quit cheer with your sister."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I can tell you aren't really the cheerleading type."

"I wasn't at first but now it's one of the only thing that doesn't keep me from bouncing of the walls constantly."

"What do you mean?"

"I have ADD and like fifty other things wrong with me but that is beside the point." I looked down embarrassed by all my issues, "No tell me I want to know." He said with an almost genuine concern.

"ADD, asthma, extreme anxiety, dyslexia, It doesn't bother me anymore though." I said nervously tapping my fingers on the counter at a hundred mile per hour. Damon looked at my hand and I stopped moving it quickly embarrassed that in reality I still was extremely nervous and ADD still controlled me. He came closer to me and I did not move. He pointed to me, "I know you."

"Oh." I raised my eye brows.

"I know your kind. You act tougher than you are, braver, you are a non-conformist but that is just the hard outer shell. You break that and there is a completely different person. The awkward innocent person you really are." I did not realize how close we were. His eyes were hypnotic and his body was hard and strong.

I cleared my throat, "Well Damon. I hate to tell you this but you have it all wrong." I slide from under him and got a rag and cleaned a counter.

"Then tell me Johanna… what's really going on in the pretty head of yours." He grabbed a bowl or two and put them into the sink.

"I do not try to be tough after my parent's death I guess I grew up. There was no one to lean on so I became independent. In the end it will always just be me. No one else." I lied I did not want him to see me as someone who is weak or awkward. He kept on gathering plates and I started to wash them off.

He handed me another plate, "That's a little doom and gloom-ish don't you think?" I chuckled to myself. "You act as if everything is just doomed to end." He sounded as if he was mocking someone underneath his words like he had heard this before.

I clinched my jaw and sighed through my nose, "I'm a fatalist... I guess" I lied. He then stared more intently at me shocked that I said those exact words.

"What about true love. Like your sister and Stefan please tell me you want something like that." He scoffed trying to find something that gave me humanity.

"Love is for children." I softly retorted. That was the biggest lie of the night, of course I wanted love.

"It's that simple?" Damon cocked his head to the right a little.

"That simple." We were left staring. He was just looking at me and I liked looking back at him. There was some form of peace I got. I heard one person come in but did not want to leave his eyes. But I did just before he turned and looked at Elena.

"I came to help." She said smiling. I sighed and saw a ticket out of the house.

My eyes lit up, "Perfect I have to go." I reached for my phone in my back pocket. "Grant and I are singing at the Founders Party in a couple of weeks and I want everything to be perfect so we need to practice… right now." I slowly walked out then grabbed my keys and left

"Please tell me you have better songs then a bunch of old country duets!" I said looking at all of Grant's sheet music. He sighed and smiled, "No but do you have anything better?" I looked down then thought of a song then smiled, "I have a couple of songs in mind let's get to work." He grabbed his guitar and we started working.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan complained to Damon after he compelled Caroline to leave the living room in the Gilberts house.

Damon scoffed, "Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena and Johanna, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan got serious.

"I realized something tonight. I don't want Elena. I want Johanna. She is my twin. She is mine. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with Johanna… whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Stefan stared at Damon with anger but stayed composed not to make a scene.

_"__That was a nice jam session Grant. Okay so I will see you after the game tomorrow right?" Johanna asked he nodded his head and closed the door. Johanna started to walk to her car when she heard movement around her. She looked around and didn't notice anything so she kept on walking. She dropped her keys right by her car, "Crap." She mumbled to herself. She stood up and was shocked to see Damon's cocky face right there in front of her, "Hello." He said smugly._

_"__Damon… what are you doing here?" He just stared at her. "Damon?" She asked now with fear. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her in close. He could feel her heart beat fast. She could feel his cold body suck her warmth in. She stared in his eyes… those blue eyes. He gently cradled her check with one hand and went in for a kiss. He stopped and started to gingerly kiss her neck sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his breath hit her neck as he whispered, "Your mine." Then she heard a growl come from him and suddenly there was a sharp pain in her neck. She screamed._

Johanna jumped up from her bed. Her heart was pounding she looked around her room and her window was open she closed it and sat down. _It was just a dream.._

Johanna stood with Chelsy, Abriana, Bonnie and Elena. All of them were in their tight maroon cheer uniforms except for Elena who was in jeans and a tee shirt. Stefan walked up to Elena. "Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena giggled and Stefan lightly pecked her on the check.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked

"She quit." Johanna chimed in looking sad. Elena sighed, "I'm a quitter."

Chelsy touched Elena's shoulder, "No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss." Abriana also looked at Elena and softly added, "You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok?" Elena shook her head yes.

Johanna smiled at my friends proud that they were helping my sister, "I will catch up with y'all later!" They walked off.

"Hey Johanna Coach gave me this weird tea drink said it was supposed to give me energy. I hate it wanna try it?" Stefan held up a plastic water bottle with a yellow greenish tea in it. He knew it was vervain tea but that was the only way he could think to protect Johanna.

Johanna shrugged my shoulders, "Why not." She took to big gulps of it. The sweet liquid hit her throat and instantly burned it. She started coughing and fell to the ground dropping the drink. "What was that?" Johanna muttered still coughing. Stefan was shocked; _it burnt her the way vampires get burned… but how?_

"It was tea you must have had an allergic reaction, did you swallow some?" Stefan asked helping her up.

"Yeah, do you think I will be okay?"

"You should be fine… but your uniform looks ummm…" He pointed to her cheer uniform. She looked down at the wet stained uniform, "Crap! Tell Caroline I will be right back I am going to go get a jacket from my car." Stefan knew as long as there was some vervain in her system she would at least be good for tonight. Johanna walked to her car and opened the trunk and pulled out her big leather letter man jacket. When she turned she saw Damon and screamed.

Damon cover her mouth with his hand, "Shh. It is just me." He said with a devilish smirk. But after Johanna's dream last night 'it's just me" wasn't going to settle it. He kept his hand over her mouth muffling her angered speech. He waited till she was calmed down. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am going to let go but, if you start screaming I will cover your mouth again." He told her like she was a child.

"What are you doing here?" Johanna asked suspiciously.

He looked around and then whispered to Johanna, "I'm hiding from Caroline."

"And why is that?" Johanna whispered back playfully.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"That's Caroline for ya." She said crossing her arms leaning on her car. She tapped her arm out of habit. Damon saw and smirked he knew he got to her.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know?" Johanna said confused and uncomfortable.

Damon picked up on her lingering awkward attitude, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." She was shocked by what came out of her mouth but she was proud she said it.

Damon clinched his jaw and his eye's widened. Johanna then remembered how icy and hypnotic his eyes were she couldn't stop staring, "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?" She barely got out still locked in his eyes.

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." She jumped at those words and then realized how close he had gotten. She was pressed up against the car. "Come again?"

He smirked, "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." His eyes dilated and he started to lean in for a kiss. Johanna was stuck for a second until her instincts flew in and she slapped Damon across the face.

"What the hell? You have a girlfriend! I am getting pretty sick and tired of your douchey ass moves. So please stay away from me because I am sure as hell not Caroline." Johanna said walking away putting her jacket on and running to the game.

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked Stefan walking to the locker room. "Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan said looking at his hand that was completely healed up.

"Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back."

Stefan humbly sighed, "Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him."

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt said in an apologetic tone. "Had your reasons."

Matt extended his hand, "No excuse." Stefan shook it. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt ran quickly to the locker room. In a dark corner Damon claps for Stefan. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'" Damon heckles.

Stefan inhaled in anger, "Not tonight. I'm done with you."

"Nice trick with Johanna." Damon yelled Stefan turned around towards Damon. "Let me guess... vervain in the drink? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." Damon smirked cocking one of his eyebrows.

"No." Stefan retorted strongly, "You're not gonna hurt her, Damon."

Damon's face went blank, "No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon went on smirking. "Then kill me." Stefan challenged.

Damon sighed and then chuckled to himself, "Well, I'm... I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

Mr. Tanner came out of the Locker room and saw Stefan in the shadows, "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

Stefan looked at Tanner then back to Damon, "If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon flew with vampire speed over to Tanner and bit into his neck, "No!" Stefan yelled watching Tanner's lifeless body fall to the ground.

Damon's eyes were still burning with anger while blood dripped down his jaw, "Anyone, anytime, any place.

The police arrived shortly after Matt found Tanner's body. Bonnie looked at the scene. She saw at the license plate "BLDG 8", there is a building with "FHT 14" painted on it. On the ground, the number 22 next to the puddle of Mr. Tanners blood. Bonnie gasped in fear.

Chelsy, Abriana get into Johanna's car, "So you're telling me Damon the guy Caroline is dating tried to kiss you?" Chelsy asked buckling up. "And you slapped him." Abriana chimed in.

"Yes okay guys. Just drop it he gives me the creeps. I dunno this whole animal attack thing has got me freaked out. I keep on having these dreams too… I just have this strange feeling… never mind." Johanna sighed.

"No girl tell us we won't judge." Abriana said. Johanna inhaled and then let the breath out turning to face Abriana and Chelsy. "I just have this strange feeling Damon has something to do with these attacks. I know it's weird but I have been having dreams and whenever he is around my ADD and anxiety starts to act up. That only happens when I have a bad feeling about someone."

Johanna climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep quickly after she got home.

_Stefan: I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. _

Damon appeared in Johanna's room. He looked down at the sleeping beauty curiously like he was a kid amazed by candy. He stared at her pure soft skin and round dainty face. Her lips were relaxed and plump with a rose colored tint. He tilted his head shocked to say he had found someone who could finally compete with Kathrine. Who was winning against his lost love.

_But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped. _

Damon stood over Johanna and gently brushed her cheek with the back side of his hand. She tussled waking up but he was gone.

**So a gypsy will not be a traveler but I have no idea what specific power I would want to have Johanna have. So hit me up with your ideas so this story can be yours too. Also Johanna could either see Caroline glitch out at the studs and suds and try to help her and get caught by Damon or something else could happen? Let me hear your ideas! Thanks for reading**


	5. Family Ties

**Hey guys so during this episode I have two songs you should listen two during certain parts its Run to you by lady antebellum and Cough Syrup (I personally listen to the Glee version of it but you can listen to the original too) So fyi I really want the cover to be really interesting so if anyone is really good at making those kinds of edits hmu boo thing ;) lol... Also we are still needed suggestions for what power Jo should have so lemme know what I should do. One more thing should Jo find out about Damon and Stefan's vampirism on the next episode or not? Review follow favorite all that Jazz! Love y'all super duper much thanks for reading Love Savy**

_Johanna walked into her room coming out of her bathroom, in her pajamas. She heard a thud from down stairs and walked out of her room to investigate, "Hello? Jer?" She waited for a response. Then she opened his door. His room was empty. "Elena?" she called for her sister with no answer she opened Elena's door. There was no one there either. She heard another noise and walked quickly to Jenna's room, "Jenna?" She said opening the door, Jenna wasn't there. There was a crack of thunder and the house lit up with lighting outside her house. She walked down stairs and looked around. Johanna walked to the light switch and tried to turn the lights on. "Powers out…" She sighed saying it to herself. She walked into the kitchen and across from her the television was static and then it flipped on to the news._

_"__This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Johanna Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." She gasped and turned around and bumped into Damon. "You know what's coming next." He utters devilishly. _

_She screams and runs towards the front door. She opened it and Damon was standing there. She slammed it shut. She started for the stairs slowly but, Damon grabbed her from behind and bites her in the neck. _

Stefan jumps awake and saw Damon looking at him with his trade mark smirk. "Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon." He shrugged his shoulder Stefan grabbed a knife and threw it into Damon's stomach. Damon did not even flinch he pulls it out and snickers, "All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

Stefan bemused looked at Damon, "What are you talking about?"

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'"

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you, Elena, and Johanna." Damon put infuses on Johanna's name.

Stefan smiled "Can't touch Elena or Johanna now."

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. Besides how much vervain could you give to Johanna to drink?"

"Enough to never let you into her head." Stefan lied. Damon threw the knife back at Stefan hitting him in the stomach. It clearly hurt Stefan more than it did Damon because Stefan falls to the ground groaning in pain.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." Damon left.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." The news reported said Jenna was leaning on the edge of the couch. "Scum ball. Scum bucket." Johanna walked in laughing at Jenna. She had her guitar case in one hand and her ukulele case in another plopping them onto the ground. Elena walked in with a basket of clean clothes, "Who are you talking to? She asked.

Jenna pointed to the t.v "Him." Johanna and Elena looked at each other surprised.

Elena set the basket on the couch and crossed her arms, "The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Johanna said with a devilish smirk.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" Jenna looked at Johanna's cases on the ground by her.

Johanna replied, "Oh Grant and I are preforming at the Founder's party. So we are practicing like crazy so we can be perfect." Elena grabbed a jewelry case that was resting on top of her clothes in the basket. "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Johanna asked curiously.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena told Jenna and I like it was a fun fact.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Johanna enquired. Jeremy came down stairs and saw all the stuff Elena had.

Elena sighed, "You're not gonna find out." Johanna jokingly stuck her tongue out at her.

Jeremy grabbed the ring, "That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away."

Elena grabbed it back caringly, "I'm not giving it away." Johanna saw a text from Grant **–Hey I'm almost at your house- **Johanna looked up at Jeremy grabbing her stuff,** "**It's called a loan, Jeremy." The doorbell rang and Elena went to get the door. Johanna walked through the living room with her stuff and was blocked to get out the front door by Stefan and Elena who were passionately kissing.

"Ew. Go get a room." They came up from their kiss embarrassed about what Johanna then they ran up the stairs. "Gross I hate couples." Johanna said to herself.

"Knock Knock." Grant was standing by the front door that was wide open. "Ready to go practice." Johanna smiled and handed him her guitar case and they headed to his house.

"So let me get this straight, this guy tried to kiss you!" Grant said annoyed that someone tried to kiss Johanna. "Yeah but don't worry I totally slapped his face!" Johanna laughed tuning up my guitar.

"Was it like one of those classic girl slaps you see in the movies?" Grant asked excited moving on from the fact that Damon tried to kiss her.

"Yes. But with more flare and power. Now I can cross off' classic slapping the rude boy across the face' off my bucket list!" Johanna giggled and rubbed her nose. That was the first time she did her trade mark giggle and side itch of the nose since Grant had gotten back. That made Grant smile more than anything, she was finally feeling better.

"Okay so we have are list for the performance, the band will help on songs that need more than just our instruments. Let's just sing a couple songs then be done till the party. But first. I mean since we are basically going to be singing the whole night together. Would you like to be my date tonight?"

Johanna smiled, "Hmmm.. I don't know," He sighed dramatically and gave her a puppy dog face. She giggled, "I would love to have you as my date Grant." Grant grabbed his guitar and they started to practice.

Bonnie and Caroline grabbed their usual table at the grill. Bonnie exhaled rolling her eyes, "You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?"

"Go with Elena." Caroline quickly answered back. "She's asking Stefan." Bonnie responded.

"Go with Johanna, then" Caroline raised an eyebrow with an attitude Bonnie had never seen in her before. "She just got asked to go by Grant."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Ok, go by yourself."

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline questioned.

"He's older sexy danger guy."

Caroline chuckled, "Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" She scoffed.

Bonnie's face got more serious, "No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama." Caroline stared at the wall then down at the floor waiting for Bonnie's curiosity to get the better of her, "Like...?" Bonnie asked

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline sighed.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"

Caroline's face lit up, "Ok. But you can't tell Elena."

"Okay can someone zip me up?" Johanna ran out of the dressing room with a little black dress on. It had a sweetheart neck line and black translucent lace wrapping around the whole dress. Abriana zipped it up and I stood in front of the mirror. "I like it."

"It is so perfect!" Chelsy said leaning on the mirror and Abriana stood behind me nodding in agreement.

"Okay I am going to buy it… think Grant will like it?" Johanna smiled at Chelsy and Abriana. They looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Grant… the one you let go." Abriana bluntly stated.

"Well I mean guys it wasn't that big of a deal. He asked me if I wanted to go with him. We are basically going to be singing the whole night anyway."

"That is a bad idea. You are gonna end up liking him." Chelsy said helping Johanna unzip. She walked into the dressing room and got changed. "No it isn't and No I am not. He isn't my type." They sighed at her last comment and she went and purchased the dress. Johanna drove home by herself when she pulled into the drive way Tyler was walking to his car. Johanna got out and tried to walk past him unnoticed. He blocked her path.

"Johanna wait, I know I have been a jerk in the past but I miss you being my friend. Okay can we be friends again?" He asked with true sincerity.

"And why on earth would you want to be friends with this easy girl who goes for your best friend?" Johanna scoffed.

"Because I know she isn't really easy. She is funny and could beat my ass in a drag race on gta." He smiled and she laughed.

"I could definitely beat you at any game!" She said cockily. He challenged her, "I heard you haven't been practicing like you used to. I have been and I am totally free anytime you want to lose."

"Oh Lockwood it's on!" She shook his free hand. "I have missed you Jo."

"I guess I missed you too. But no more fighting my brother. What you did at the game last Friday was not cool Ty. I don't care if he is a punk."

"I know. I just have aggression issues… but we are past that. So after the studs and suds thing I am having a rave out in the woods! Just past the old cemetery. You are free to come if you would like." He smiled. Tyler was known for his crazy party's as the mayor's son it was only fitting to be a wild child.

"Sounds tempting. I'll get back to you on that, see you tonight Lockwood." He let Johanna past him and both of them smiled to themselves. After two years they were finally just friends again.

Johanna walked up to her room and she could hear Bonnie and Elena getting ready in their conjoined bathroom. Johanna put on some music and got ready.

Johanna looked at herself in the long mirror her blonde hair was in tight big curls reminding her of a pin up girl from the twenty's. Her black form fitting dress was on and she had black pumps on. Her makeup was simple but she had a pop of matte red on her lips. The green in her eyes was especially prominent tonight. She grabbed her small black wristlet and walked down stairs where Grant was already waiting. He was in a black tux he stared at her walk down star struck by her beauty. Johanna looked up from her steps and saw Grant. His hair was tussled like always and his light brown eyes were sparkling. At that moment she remembered all the feelings she had for him but she couldn't let herself loss someone else. He reached for her hand and helped her down the last two steps. "You look beautiful Johanna Marie." He said with a true love sound in his voice.

"You look very handsome Grant Howard the third." She giggled and stared into his eyes they hugged tightly. They pulled apart and Grant sighed and opened the front door, "After you Jo- bug."

"Hello Mayor Lockwood, Mrs. Lockwood." Johanna said politely shaking Mayor Lockwood's hand then receiving a warm welcoming hug from Mrs. Lockwood.

"Johanna and Grant you can follow Tyler he will show you where to set up for your performance tonight." Mrs. Lockwood said looking at Tyler. He nodded and walked the two around to the backyard.

"So the stage is right here and you can take breaks whenever you guys want to. Just make sure to sing at least 10 songs by the end of the night." Tyler sighed, "I am gonna go find Vick. Good luck tonight." He said walking off. Grant and Johanna walked onto the stage and got everything set up. "So do you wanna start off now?" Johanna asked. He nodded and Johanna walked up to the mic. She looked up and saw Damon staring directly at her. Caroline was standing next to him she was taken aback. She shook off the nervousness that hit her when she saw him and tapped the mic. gently making sure it was on.

"Hey everyone, tonight Grant and I are honored to be preforming for you all. So let's start this off right, shall we." She smiled and waited for Grant to get to his microphone. He nodded at her for conformation of being ready. He started playing and people were already smiling, He was playing I run to you by lady antebellum. He took a deep breath in and started singing. _I run from hate, I run from prejudice, I run from pessimists, but I run too late. _His voice was perfect. You could tell he has been a singer and a good one for a long time. Johanna knew she could sing but she had never though she would be doing it for her whole town. She took a deep breath in, this was it. _I run my life, or is it running me, run from my past, I run too fast, or too slow it seems. _Everyone was expecting Johanna to be amazing except Damon. He had heard amazing singers in his life and never thought Johanna could top anyone of them but when she let out that first verse he was dumbfounded. She hit every note perfectly. She smiled and that made him smile she was surprised by her own voice too. Johanna looked at Grant ready to sing the duet part. Damon saw a twinkle in her eye. She was his twin but Grant was stealing her away. _When lies become the truth that's when I run to you._ _This world keeps spinning faster into a new disaster so I run to you. I run to you baby and, when it all starts coming undone. Baby you're the only one I run to. I run to you… _

Damon walked away angered by Grant's chemistry with his twin. Caroline scurried after him. After five of songs Johanna and Grant decided to take a break. They walked around for a while laughing about tiny mistakes they made when they were singing that no one would notice but themselves. They found Stefan and Elena in the founding families memorably room. Elena was staring at an old piece of paper up on the wall shocked, "Is that Damon Salvatore… and Stefan Salvatore."

Johanna looked at the paper and her mouth dropped. "Woah far out." Johanna chimed in before Stefan looked behind them.

"The original Salvatore brothers." Johanna looked where Stefan was looking and saw Damon stride over to the two couples with Caroline wrapped around one of his arms. "Our ancestor's tragic story actually." Johanna could feel the tension in the room grow between Stefan and Damon.

Stefan sighed, "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Damon quickly shot a glare at Johanna and almost instinctually she wrapped her arm around Grants. Damon's blood boiled a little. Elena looked up at Stefan, "it's not boring Stefan. I would love to hear more about your family."

Almost right on queue Caroline chimed in, "Well I'm bored. I want to dance and Damon won't dance with me." She said disappointedly and he shook his head no, "Could I just borrow your date?" She asked Elena.

Elena looked up at Stefan, "We were actually just about to go dance." Stefan said holding Elena's hand firmly they walked away. Caroline looked at Johanna, "Would you mind if I borrowed yours Johanna?"

"It's up to Grant." She lied praying he would say no but before he could say anything Caroline gently pulled him away, "Well sorry I won't take no for an answer." She took Grant away leaving Johanna awkwardly with Damon. She felt her heart start to beat faster and out of nerves she started tapping her fingers to her thigh. He smirked as he heard her heart rate go up and saw her nervous tick begin.

Damon took his smirk off and put on his sad and apologetic face, "I want to apologize for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There is no excuses my therapist says I am acting out trying to punish Stefan."

"How is kissing Elena's sister punishing Stefan? And Why do you want to punish him?" Johanna asked.

"It's a long story. It's all in the past I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry." His smirk was back in place, "it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." He pointed back to the sheet framed on the wall.

Back on the dance floor Elena and Stefan were dancing embracing each other romantically and Grant was awkwardly dancing with Caroline waiting for Johanna to come and find him. The song stopped and Stefan and Elena walked over to Grant and Caroline. Stefan had two champagne glasses in his hands and Elena also had two. Elena handed one to Grant and Stefan gave one to Caroline. "Cheers." Stefan said watching Caroline take a sip of the vervain spiked beverage.

"Your singing is beautiful." Damon praised Johanna. She blushed a little, "Thanks." She humbly said.

"You and Grant seem close." Damon was fishing for Johanna's feelings. "Yeah I mean I have known him since I was like a little kid."

"Hmm. So is he just a friend?" Johanna narrowed her eyes, "What's it to you?"

"Just curious, simmer down." He smirked but on the inside he just wish he could compel her and figure out what was really going on in her head but he didn't know if she still drinking vervain. "Shall we go find our dates." He said stepping aside to lead her to the dance floor. When they got outside Grant, Caroline, Stefan, and Elena were all by the bar.

Stefan held out champagne, "Champagne Damon?" Damon smiled, "No thanks." Johanna looked at the brothers glaring at each other. Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and led him out to dance again.

Johanna looked at Grant who was gazing back at her, "Grant, do you have one more dance in you?" She smiled and he wisped her away to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in tight and she set her hands around his neck. They both were giggling and talking to each other.

Caroline smiled happily for Johanna, "They are so cute together." Damon looked at his twin with a strong desire for her. "Don't talk please." He rudely told Caroline. She sighed and drank more of her drink.

A couple minutes into the song Johanna saw Elena storm away into the house angry at Stefan. Stefan looked back at Damon and walked out into the large grassy lawn. "Hey Jo if you need to go check on your sister you can. I can stall on stage." Johanna nodded and hugged Grant she went inside to look for Elena.

She walked up to Bonnie who was staring and a dining room lit with over one hundred candles, "Hey Bonnie have you seen Elena?" Bonnie came out of her trance with tears glazed over her eyes, "Wait Bonnie are you okay?"

Bonnie smiled, "Oh yeah I just was staring into space. She went to the powder room." Johanna smiled and went around the corner to the powder room. She pushed open the door and saw Elena holding up Caroline's scarf there was what looked like a bite mark on her neck.

"Oh my God Caroline what happened?" Elena asked while Caroline shrugged Elena off her neck. Johanna walked up beside Elena. "It's nothing okay." Caroline mumbled.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena raised her voice out of concern.

"No it's nothing… It's just he would kill me." She said fixing her lip gloss like nothing was going on. Johanna walked up and pulled down Caroline's cardigan, "Did Damon hurt you?" Johanna asked even though it was a rhetorical question that she already was certain she knew the answer too. Johanna tried to pull the cardigan down again to see the bite mark and Caroline aggressively pulled away. "Just leave me alone okay! Both of you!" Caroline barged out. Elena looked at Caroline leave with concern and Johanna stood there dumbfounded.

"He is dead." Johanna walked to the door.

"Johanna wait he is dangerous what make you think he won't hurt you." Elena grabbed Johanna's shoulder.

"Because unlike Caroline I bite back." Elena let her go and Johanna stormed out on a mission. She walked outside and spotted the devil himself smirking smugly at Johanna. She walked down and shoved him as hard as she could. It didn't really move him but he was shocked by the notion.

She confidently stood up right next to him looking up into his eyes, he was a head or more taller than Johanna normally but the heals gave her a little more height. The top of her head reached up to his nose. She stared into his eyes with fire in her eyes. "There is something seriously wrong with you. Stay away from Caroline, Damon. Or I swear to God I will go straight to her mother the sheriff, or worse I will seriously hurt you! Stay away." She pushed him again and walked away in anger.

Johanna walked back up on to the stage and Grant smiled and saw how angry Johanna was he mouthed, "Are you okay?" She smiled back and mouthed, "I will be." She sighed and stood up and everyone's eyes were on her, "Hey everyone we are gonna slow it down a little bit more I hope you don't mind." Johanna said into the mic. The other band members get ready to play and Johanna wanted to let everything go. This was her song her time to sing without Grant. "Cough Syrup, " Grant said and then the music starts.

Elena walked up to Stefan, "I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon."

"What did he do?" Stefan asked nervously

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised." Elena said angry confused herself.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_

"Um... I'm handling it." Stefan uttered slowly

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, oh oh_

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." Elena started to burn with anger, confusion and regret.

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh. Oh oh oh oh_

"Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand" Stefan grabbed Elena's arm.

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Oh. If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now. I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, _

_come down._

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" She pulled away

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan begged.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." Elena watched Stefan intently with tears building up in her eyes.

_I'm coming up now, coming up now out of the blue, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." Stefan said leaving Elena.

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh, _

The doorbell rings and Jeremy answers it. Vicki is standing there with tears in her eyes and a beautiful yellow dress on.

_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away. To some fortune that I, I should have found by now _

"You look amazing. What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be, I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

Vicki smiled, "I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes." She pulled him in and started to kiss Jeremy.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh, oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

Vicki and Jeremy pull away and smile they chuckle a little before they start to kiss again.

Johanna smiled at all the people listening to the song. She searched the crowd for her friends. She saw Chelsy, Abriana, Cort, Meredith, even Tyler but Stefan, Caroline, and Elena were missing. She wondered where they could be but focused back into the song.

Damon pulled Caroline out of the party forcefully and angry. He grabs her shoulders and turns her to face him. "Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arm around her waist.

Damon sighed, "You make me crazy, you know that?"

_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away _

He started to gingerly kiss her neck, "It's okay. I forgive you."

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now _

"I swear I didn't say— " Damon interrupted her, "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay."

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

"Unfortunately... I am so over you now." He bites into her neck and she leans on him and they both fall to the ground him still feeding.

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down _

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh oh_

_"_What the hell?" Damon muttered in pain dropping Caroline.

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh oh_

Stefan walked up to Caroline and checked her pulse Damon was moaning on the ground in pain, "You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers." Stefan looked at Damon. Damon tried to get up but he was to weak he blacked out.

Johanna walked up to her door with Grant, "Your last song was beautiful. You sang it with such passion." Grant said holding Johanna's hand.

"Well so much has happened in the last couple of weeks. I mean I am adopted, a gypsy whatever that is, Damon is messing with Caroline he is abusing her. That song has been with me through a lot and tonight I put everything into it." Johanna looked down to the ground. Grant cupped one hand around her face and they stared at each other.

He sighed, "I am going back to California in a week. I know this is crazy and you will probably say no but I want you to come. You are so talented Jo. I had filmed our practice sessions and I sent them to my headmaster. She said she would give you a full ride and-"

"Wait are you serious…" Johanna mumbled in shock.

"I know, I know I should have told you but-"

Johanna interrupted him with a hug, "I am not mad. I just couldn't believe someone would ever do that for me and Grant I am flattered but I need to talk to Elena, Jenna and Jeremy. I left them during the summer and I don't know… I can't leave them like that again."

"I understand you have a week to decide. I'll see you later. Night Jo-bug." He left. She went inside smiling.

**Should Johanna go to Cali for like a year and then jump back into mystic falls around when Klaus does? lemme know mmmkay Thanks for reading!**


	6. You're Undead to Me part 1

**Oh I know I know. I haven't posted for a while but I am so torn. This is part one of episode 5 so its shorter but that means part 2 will be up within two shakes of a lambs tail. I want to thank y'all for your reviews, follows, and favs! It means so much that people are interested and care. You guys are like alpha squad, homie g's, etc etc. So I still don't know if Jo is going to Cali or not but there is an exciting plot twist at the end so I hope you like it! Love y'all Savy! Oh and P to the S I listened to What it is by kodaline for the very last part of this episode. **

Johanna got up without an alarm today. This was a strange kind of good because it was earlier in the morning and she used to love the early mornings. Johanna sat up and peered out her window seeing the sun come up from behind Grants house across the street. She sighed and remembered all the events from the night before. Johanna pushed the memories aside just for now while she got up and went to the bathroom.

Johanna pushed open and Vicki was standing there brushing her teeth. Vicki stopped for a moment, "Oh um. I am almost done."

Johanna stared at Vicki. "Um. Yeah okay yeah. No take your time um… yeah" Johanna closed the door and walked down stairs quickly.

Vicki came out of the bathroom and tip toed back to Jeremy's room. "I think I might have just gotten you in trouble." She said jumping into his bed. "Oh what did you do?" Jeremy said smiling.

She leaned into him, "Johanna walked in on me brushing my teeth." She laughed.

"Oh Joey won't mind, she is just social awkward and doesn't know how to handle herself around those kind of situations." He smiled and they started kissing.

Johanna turned into the kitchen, "Okay are either of you two aware of what is going on up stairs? cause…" Johanna's eyes widened. Elena and Jenna looked at each other and giggled, "I mean Jo it is kinda obvious." Elena scoffed.

"Yeah he could at least try and sneak the girl in and out." Jenna said righting note down in her spiral. She looked up at Elena and I, "So I am not going to be home for dinner." Johanna smiled.

"She is going out with Logan." Elena said to Johanna.

"Yes and I am going to make it miserable for him." Jenna teased "So Johanna a little birdy told me Grant almost made a move on you last night." Johanna's eyes darted towards Elena's then she looked back at Jenna's.

"Not really it was more an opportunity. He wants me to go to California with him the headmaster of his school saw a tape he made of my singing and is offering a full ride." She stopped for a moment and both Jenna and Elena looked at her bug eyed, "I told him I would think about it. I don't know if I want to go."

"What?!" Jenna and Elena both asked.

"I don't know if singing is what I want to do with my life. I love all of my friends here and I said I would think about it."

Elena scoffed, "Johanna it's a once and a life time chance…"

"I know but its very life altering as well." Johanna grabbed a cup of grapefruit from the fridge, "How are you and Stefan, Elena?"

"Well it's been pretty annoying! He left me one voice mail four days ago, 'Um hi Elena… I have to take care of um some things I will um check in with you in a couple of days bye.'" She mimicked his voice, "You know I was going to write in my journal this morning and then I stopped and thought, what am I gonna write about? I refuse to be the sad hormonal teenage girl that is depressed when their boyfriend isn't around."

Johanna started walking out of the kitchen, "Well good luck with that." Then she hopped back up the stairs to get ready.

"So tomorrow I expect the whole cheer team to be there and then afterwards we all are going to Tyler's party. Tyler told us because his parents will be away for the weekend the party is moved to his place." Caroline handed Meredith, Abriana, Chelsy, and Johanna a flyer.

"Unbelievable how is she so normal. After, Damon put her through an abusive relationship." Johanna shook her head in disbelief leaning on the side of a locker.

"I am reading this psychology book…"

Chelsy interrupted Meredith, "Of course you are." Mere glared at Chelsy for a split second then went back to what she was saying, "any who it's a spiritual and mental block that girls use for a long time due to the fact that a. girls would become extremely judgmental. And b. showing that we were weak enough to stay in the relationship really shatters our self-confidence."

"Or she is just in denial. That is the first step to acceptance." Abriana jeered. Johanna and Chelsy laughed. Meredith rolled her eyes and walked off. Abriana and Chelsy turned to look at Johanna. Johanna was bugged eyed, "Oh no here we go. What did I do now?" Johanna put her head in her hands.

Abriana smiled, "We are so proud of you. Boo you stood up to Damon." Johanna laughed and wrapped one arm around each of her friends.

"Thanks you guys. But what I did to Damon wasn't for me it was for Caroline. I have something I need to tell y'all… Um Grant asked if I wanted to go to California with him. He sent in a tape of me singing and I got a full ride." They stopped and looked at Johanna much like Elena and Jenna did. "But I think I am going to turn him down. I need to stay here for Elena and Jeremy. I know what you two are going to say, 'but it's a once in a life time opportunity'. However, I have this gut feeling like bad stuff is about to start happening and that same feeling came before my parents died. I can't leave now."

"If you feel like you should stay then we will support you." Abriana said smiling kindly.

"Yeah no judgment here. Come on let's get to class before Mrs. Gore kills us." Chelsy said pulling Johanna and Abriana along.

After school Johanna went to Tyler's house and they played video games. His game room was huge. It was as big as Johanna's first floor of her home. There was loud music and they were playing on the play station 4. "Oh come on that was not cool Ty. You can't use your advanced rifle when I am just using a freakin' shotgun with not a lot of mag." Johanna shouted with a controller in her hand.

"I can do anything Miss. I am the best gta player ever." Tyler sarcastically mocked Johanna.

"At least I have the bad ass military helicopter." Johanna laughed flying her helicopter around in the game she then saw a jet come up and drop a bunch of grenades on her copter and it exploded. Then the 'WASTED' sign popped on her screen her mouth dropped.

Tyler was crying he was laughing so hard, "I have a jet, I win." She set her controller down and jumped on Tyler he grabbed her waist and threw her on a big bean bag. She tried to get back up but the large beanbag basically engulfed her small frame. He laughed and helped her up with ease.

"Hey Johanna it's nice to see you again hanging out with Tyler." Mrs. Lockwood came in to check on the two teenagers. "Oh hey Mrs. Lockwood, well I had to prove to Tyler I could beat him at video games still." Johanna said smiling.

"Well it's nice to see you two hanging out, we have missed you." Mrs. Lockwood said leaving the Tyler and Johanna alone again. Tyler flinched like he was going to go after her. She laughed, "Bring it Lockwood." He ran towards her and she stepped aside and he flipped into the beanbag. He laughed getting up easier than Johanna. He grabbed her and flinged her over his shoulder. She screamed a little laughing her phone started to ring, "Wait pause" she reached up and grabbed her phone. "Hello, Oh hey girl what's up. Uh-huh… Uh-huh… oh that's not good. Okay be right over." She got off the phone and Tyler set her down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh Chelsy and Cort just got in there first fight. Abriana called saying she needs backup at the Stevenson residence. I got to go see you tomorrow at the studs and suds thing?" She asked grabbing her jacket. "Yeah of course. See you at my party?"

Johanna sighed, "Hmm a Lockwood rave… I wouldn't miss it, see ya Ty." She saw herself out and went to Chelsy's house.

Johanna arrived at Chelsy's house and let herself in with her house key. She ran up to Chelsy's room and opened the door, "I brought Meet the Miller's, Bridesmaids, Ted, and 21 Jump Street. I also brought skittles and Apple O's" Johanna smiled and saw Chelsy lying on her pathetically and Abriana was sitting on the floor doing her nails. Johanna gave Abriana the "really" look.

"What I offered to do hers before mine." Johanna rolled her eyes and went over to Chelsy.

"It was just a fight Chelsy. You know Cort he is stubborn and gets freaked out when teachers call him out for pda. He loves you. She pulled Chelsy up and started to walk her to the living room. "Abriana be a doll and go make butter lovers popcorn." Abriana got up and walked to the kitchen. "Oh sissy you will be fine me and Ab's are staying over tonight and then we will go be sexy studs at the Caroline's thing and we will be A-Okay." Chelsy just moaned with her red puffy face.

The alarm started to blare and I grabbed my phone and turn my alarm off. I was on the edge of Chelsy's bed and she was in the middle Abriana was on the other side next to the wall. I moaned out of exhaustion, "How late did we stay up last night?"

"We finished ted at three in the morning." Abriana sat up her hair was in a messy bun, "I am literally just putting on a bathing suit and sunglasses for this fund raiser." She hopped out of bed first.

"Well I am glad I took a shower in between movies. My hair is going to look like a mermaid." I giggled getting out of Chelsy's bed getting the sleep out if my eyes. I changed into my neon lime and icy blue body wrap swim top from pink and some black bottoms then I pulled my light wash jean shorts on over my swim bottoms. "You look tan." Chelsy said slowly rolling around in her.

Abriana came out of the bathroom in a neon pink swimsuit, "I beat both of you in being tan. Cause I am black." We all laughed.

"You got us there Abs." Chelsy scoffed getting out of bed and putting her black swimsuit on. I pulled my hair out of the once wet French braid I put it in last night, "Oh look Abriana a mermaid." Chelsy laughed as I flipped my hair around jokingly.

"Come on y'all get your things and let's get going, Kathy will kill us if we are late." I said running out Chelsy's bedroom.

"Chelsy, Abriana, Johanna your late!" Caroline said with a clip board in her hand. "Whatever. Johanna you are with Tyler. Abriana you're with Chase. Chelsy you are with Cort." She smiled and we all went our separate ways.

"Wow Jo you look good." Tyler said with his shirt off. His tan body and abs were wet I couldn't help but stare a little as he stared at me. "You clean up nice Lockwood, ready to get to work?"

He threw me a sponge and we started cleaning, "So you may go to Cali?" I nodded awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me when we were playing gta?" Tyler questioned me I just shrugged it off and got a sponge, "Well are you going to go?" I set the sponge on top of the car with a sigh making Tyler look at me more intently.

"I don't think so. I don't think it's a good time to leave." I smiled.

"Well I think if you are going to regret leaving you shouldn't I like to believe I live without regret…" Tyler said bending down.

"Oh…" I simply replied. He started smirking and he stood up and sprayed the hose at me. I cringed throw my arms up trying to block my face. "I was going to regret not doing this." He said running to my side of the car still getting me soaked.

"Tyler!" I squealed grabbing the hose and spraying him. "Wet and Wild right Ty." I smirked.

"You two! Back to work." Caroline yelled from her chair by the money. We looked at each other and laughed going back to work.

Logan was being filmed on the other side of the parking lot by the football field, "All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." The camera man stopped the film and went to the news van. Logan looked up and saw Jenna with a smirk planted across her lips, "Classy." She scoffed

Logan chuckled, "Thank you."

Jenna pushed off the van and walked up to Logan, "But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?" She enquired.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off."

Jenna's eyes widened slightly as she giggled, "Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time."

"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?"

Jenna pretended to think about it intently, "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Really?"

"Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan." She smirked and Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"That was a good day." He whispered in her ear and she playfully hit his chest, "What?"

Elena was scrubbing a car with Stefan. His hand caught her attention, "You're getting soap in that." She pointed to his big blue ring.

Stefan inspected it for a minute then smiled back up at her, "Oh, it's fine."

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?"

Stefan sighed, "Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance."

"Hmm. What's the stone?" Elena looked at the ring again.

"It's called lapis lazuli."

Elena smiled, "Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag."

"No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though."

"Ok. I'm gonna get some towels."

Stefan smiled, "Ok." Elena walked away and went up to Caroline, "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena said.

Caroline set down the money she was counting, "I'll go get some more. Mind the money." Caroline walked into the gym door on the side of the school.

"Bonnie, Caroline left me in charge so please don't make me angry and sweep the ground." Mere said smiling devilishly. Johanna walked up to Bonnie when Mere skipped away. "Bitch" Bonnie mumbled to herself.

"Oh who… Meredith yeah she is uh kinda power hungry you know what I mean." Johanna looked at Bonnie who was entranced by the water on the ground in front of her, "Bonnie?" Bonnie tilted her head slightly and a fire came from her water. "Bonnie?" Johanna touched Bonnie's forearm and energy spiked through Johanna. The fire in front of them grew lighting a car on fire. Bonnie was still mesmerized but Johanna let go of Bonnie and the fire stopped Stefan ran over to the girls.

Bonnie stared at Johanna, "What are you?"

Johanna saw Stefan come up, "I need to go. Uh find Caroline she will know what to do." Johanna left before Stefan grabbed Bonnie and looked into her eyes.

"Hey you okay?"

"Stefan I know I started that fire but Johanna she has… her power is different." Bonnie said still in a trance like state. She looked around, "Did anyone else see?"

"No I don't think so." Stefan turned around and saw Johanna walking away quickly. She turned and locked her eyes with Stefan then quickly turned back around. Johanna collided with someone quickly, "Woah, I am so sorry I just… Oh Grant."

"Hey you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Grant rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I touched Bonnie and then… boom fire and…" She stated shakily.

"You're doing that thing where you hyperventilate and only say fragments of a sentence." He smiles and Johanna laughed a little catching her breathe, "Hey I want to show you something." He smiled and took her hand and she followed him. Johanna looked to where they were going curiously.

"Why do you have to show me in the woods?" He just looked behind towards Johanna and smiled.

"Trust me." Johanna sighed and continued to follow him. They walked for a while in silence then Grant slowed down and turned to Johanna. "Okay close your eyes." She looked at him like he was crazy than started to laugh. He laughed, "I am serious just close them."

"Fine." She giggled and closed them. She felt a light breeze pick up around her.

Grant smiled, "Open them." Johanna opened them and let out a light gasp taking in the beautiful sight around her. Grant was only a few steps away from her his arms bent and palms facing towards the sky. There were thousands of red leaves twirling around suspended in midair. Johanna spun around looking at all the leaves she touched one now her eyes bright like a child. "You were so honest with me I thought it would only be fair to do the same with you. I know, Johanna, it's scary finding out that you're the impossible and that you feel alone but you're not. There is a world of mystical beings out there and we are just the beginning." The leaves fell with Grants arms and he walked up to Johanna, who now had tears rimming her eyes, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm scared." She whispered clinging on to him.

"I know, I know but you will be able to control yourself someday." His hand lazily pets her soft hair while his chin rested on the top of her head.

**So its a little bit of a Grant and Jo moment. Grant is a Warlock or Wizard whatever they are called surprise! So if whoever wants Jo to go to Cali send a review saying that and vise verse for the ones who want her to stay! I will update really soon so inevitably I will have to make a decision! Love y'all thanks for reading, Savy**


	7. You're Undead to Me part 2

**Super excited for this episode! There are some plot twist and some (SAYY WHAAA) moments. Enjoy! Love Savy!**

This was a bad idea. We all knew it but that didn't stop us.

The full moon and the small fire near the wreckage was the only light in the eerie back road to Cort's ranch. Chelsy gasped and opened her eyes. She shakily sat up and took in the world around her. Chelsy's new jeep was flipped in the ditch and glass shards were scattered. It was quiet too quiet Chelsy stood up and heard someone move in the jeep. Her friends were still alive they had to be.

Abriana was pulling herself from the passenger seat trying to avoid more scratches. What happen? How did this happen? Chelsy made eye contact with Abriana and ran to her. She helped pull Abriana all the way out and then steadied her.

"Meredith is still in there. Chelsy she wasn't moving. Chelsy we hit an animal or something. We-" Abriana started to breath heavily.

"It's okay I know. It wasn't your fault Ab's. I'll- I'll call Sheriff Forbes. Where was Johanna?"

"She… she wasn't in the car. Her body wasn't there." Chelsy grabbed Abriana's shoulders.

"I need you to find her. We need to find Jo, Okay?" Ab's just nodded and took her phone out and put the flashlight on.

Chelsy then called the Police, "Hello? Yes there has been an accident on Westgreen. There were four girls in a jeep. Meredeth Fell, Abriana Johnson, Me Chelsy Lockwood and-"

Chelsy was interrupted by Abriana's terrified scream. Chelsy turned to look at what Ab's saw. Johanna's body was in the opposite ditch bent in a sickeningly impossible way. Her blonde hair covered her face.

_"__Hello? Hello? Ms. Lockwood? Who was the last person in the car?" _

"And Johanna Gilbert." Chelsy said with a cracking shaky voice.

**10 hours ago: Chelsy's house **

The girls squealed at Chelsy's new red Jeep. "You are so lucky! How did you get it?" Abriana asked sitting in the passenger seat.

"My Uncle Mason hooked me up."

"Another perk of being a Lockwood." Johanna rolled her eyes jumping into the back of this jeep. "Where are we going in this bad boy?"

"Hmm… I was thinking anywhere and everywhere but I dunno that's just me." Chelsy said turning on the engine and pulling the car out of her driveway.

"To the Lockwood mansion?" Abriana asked.

"TO THE LOCKWOOD MANSION" Chelsy and Johanna yelled in unison.

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

"You bit me." Caroline stated quietly.

Damon coughed, "You liked it. Remember?

Caroline walked closer to the cellar, "Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

Damon started to stand up weakly, "You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

Caroline was now right by the door peering in, "What am I about to do?" She whispered

Damon appeared at the door, "You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." He repeated compelling her.

The door then busted open, "No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" Zach tried to close the door while Caroline ran. Damon then snapped Zach's neck. He then ran after Caroline but when she opened the front door sun burned him.

**News Station**

Logan unlocked a door and held it open for Elena, "We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?"

They walked into a room with a few advanced looking computers, "An incident from 1953. If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house." She tried to stay as vague as possible. Suddenly Logan's cell phone started ringing. He slightly jumped at the noise.

He grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D, "Sorry, one second." He stepped back a little, "Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there." He put his phone back in his jacket pocket and sighed, "I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town?" He walked Elena over to the computers and pulled the seat out for her, "All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need." He smiled and she returned him with a similar one.

"Ok."

Logan clapped his hands together, "All right?" He started to walk out and then turned around remembering something, "Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?"

Elena giggled a little, "You got it."

"All right. Good luck." He then left Elena to herself.

**Sexy Suds Car Wash **

Stefan walked back to where Elena and him were stationed but couldn't find her. He saw Matt and walked over to him, "Hey, have you seen Elena?"

Matt thought about it for a moment, "No, not for a while."

"You think she went home?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Not sure." Matt responded quickly.

Stefan then politely replied, "Thanks," and started to walk away.

Matt sighed and stopped Stefan, "Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out."

**News Station **

Elena found a video and began to watch it, "This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?" As the video zoomed in, Stefan appears in the background. Elena stares disbelievingly and paused it on Stefan's face from 1953.

**Forbes House **

Caroline is lying down on her bed in the dark. She felt confused, scared and lost. Her mom knocked on the cracked door and opened it more to see her daughter, "I didn't see you at the car wash." She stated

"Left early." Caroline mumbled at a barely audible tone.

Mrs. Forbes waited for something more. She was nervous Caroline could be rude but never depressed. "Honey, are you ok? Anything you want to talk about? Is it a boy thing?" she tried to reach out to her daughter.

Caroline merely just turned her head towards her mom, "Mom, if I want to talk boys, I'll call dad. At least he's successfully dating one." Then continued to look at ceiling.

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Stefan walked into the house and automatically felt the eerie vibe and vamp sped to the basement only to find Zach dead and Damon gone. Zach!

_Elena: Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought._

**Lockwood Mansion **

The music was blaring loudly and the crowds were getting to Johanna once again anxiety was winning. She found her way outside by a lake. It was dark outside and the cool wind was blowing her blonde hair around lightly. She kept trying to catch her breath and her teeth felt like they were about to fall out they hurt so bad. She looked up at the moon and her eyes started to morph into a yellow. Johanna's panic attack was gone but she couldn't stop staring at the moon now.

Dave stumbled out of the dance drunk as ever, "Hey Johanna you good?" Dave slurred.

The next minute was a blur Johanna growled and her eyes brightened into a deeper yellow and, then her canine teeth grew. She turned around and somehow sped quickly towards Dave. Before she realized what she was doing she bit down onto Dave's neck.

"Johanna stop!" She barely heard before her head was filled with a burning pain. She fell to the ground along with an unconscious Dave. The pain stopped and she was awake again.

She looked up to see Grant looking over her. "Oh my god… Grant what did I- Dave. Dave oh my god I could have killed him! Why did I-"

Grant stood Johanna up while she was mumbling, "Hey Johanna… Johanna I need you to tell me exactly what happen."

"I couldn't catch my breath in the party so I went out here to breathe. Then I looked up to the moon and I was calm so I kept looking at it. Until I heard Dave's voice and then I was angry for no reason and everything went black until I felt pain in my head."

Johanna quickly said still panicking. She looked down at Dave, "Oh my god! I bit him. He is going to die, I can't believe I did that. Why would I do that, Grant? I am a monster." Johanna knelt down towards Dave.

Grant followed her down and inspected the wound. He then whispered something under his breath and put his hand up towards Dave's neck. He then moved his hand, "Jo you aren't a monster. It was an accident and now it's like it never happened. See?"

Johanna gasped quietly, "How did you do that?"

"Magic. Now he will wake up in the morning thinking he passed out on the lawn drunk like he has every other year at one of these things." Grant laughed standing up.

Johanna followed Grant, "Why did I do that?"

"I think it may have been triggered by the moon. I don't know that much about gypsies though so I couldn't tell you exactly why tonight it was triggered."

"Why would the moon trigger me wanting to bit someone?"

"The moon triggers werewolves and when witches do big spell's they need the power of the moon to give them more power. So it could just be another gypsy thing."

"Gypsies, Witches, Werewolves what next Vampires?" Johanna asked jokingly but then Grant looked down at the ground suspiciously.

"Oh my god. Vampires. They're real too?" Grant nodded quickly.

"Vampires are real too." Johanna starts putting things together.

"Yes, yes why is it so hard to believe?" Grant enquires.

"It isn't hard to believe. We have had them right under our noses this whole time. All these animal attacks. Caroline. Vikki…" Johanna gasped, "Damon's a vampire." She whispers realizing a fact that scared her the most.

"What?" Grant asks unable to hear her.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore have to be vampires." Grant looks at her in a way that meant 'prove it'.

"Grant ever since they got here there has been so called, _animal attacks_. Caroline had bit marks all over her body… Stefan could be biting Elena. Stefan could be-" Johanna starts to hyperventilate.

"Hey Jo look at me. Elena is a smart girl she wouldn't let anyone abuse her like that and if they are vampires we will stop them but we can't do that all in one night. Especially, when you are losing control so quickly. Okay we will find a way to stop them just please don't try to go after vampire tonight."

"Okay but first thing tomorrow we are looking for a way to stop them." Grant just nods

"Fine, let's find Chelsy and get you home."

**Lockwood party (on the dance floor) **

Chelsy Abriana and a couple more cheerleaders were dancing in a circle within the huge student body. Abriana then was picked out by some of the horny boys and they gently pushed her into a guy to grind with. Ab's tried to walk away but these douche bags couldn't let off.

Chelsy noticed and walked up to the guys, "Hey get your grubby little hands off my girl. Can you not see that she doesn't want to be touched?"

"Ahh the little ones jealous?" One of them said. They all laughed.

Chelsy laughed, "You wish." She then tried to reach for Abriana.

"Woah who said we were done with her. Move along little girl."

Chelsy scoffed at that and then something in her just cracked. She saw a window to pounce and she did. She hit the ring leader in the jaw and elbowed one where the sun don't shine. "Who's next?"

"Come on Chelsy lets just take a breather." Abriana tried to reason with Chelsy now that she was free but then one of the guys tried to grab Meredith. Chelsy then tried to launch herself at the guy but before she could reach him Tyler, her cousin, came up behind her and stopped her.

"Hey! Break it up! Josh, Mike leave now. I mean it and take any other douche bag who would try this shit with anyone because it's not happening at my party." Tyler then walks away with Chelsy in tow.

Tyler then takes Chelsy into his dad's office. "What the crap? Chelsy when stuff like that goes down you come to me. You don't go crazy bitch and fight the guys yourself." He sighs, "You need to work on your temper."

"My temper. My temper… Ty you have the worst anger problems than Uncle Mason during his drinking phase! They were messing with my friends. I would never just sit by like nothing is happening!"

"This is my house Chelsy! If I see you fighting with someone else I will kick you out myself." He walks out and leaves Chelsy. She just screams to herself and then sits down on the plush couch. Chelsy then reaches her hand in to one of the pillows and pulls out a flask and takes a swig of the whiskey.

She laughs to herself, "Oh Uncle Richard you are too predictable." She takes one more gulp and then puts it back in the pillow leaving the room.

**Present time **

"Okay Okay. Please get here fast!" Chelsy hangs up the phone and runs to Abriana, "Oh my god! Oh my god Johanna! You are not dead! You are not dead!" She tries to pick Johanna up gently feeling Johanna's icy cold skin.

"Abriana help me please we need to lay her on the concrete."

"Chelsy…" Abriana sighed trying to comfort her panicking friend.

"Please! She is not dead! I know she isn't." They lifted her up and gently placed her on the concrete her body not bent anymore. Her eyes were closed and Chelsy was pushing her disheveled hair out of her face. Johanna's peaceful look was destroyed when Chelsy saw the one small line of blood coming from Johanna's nose. Chelsy let Johanna be realizing she needed to save Meredith.

"We need to get Mere. Abriana help me please." They then proceeded to get Meredith out from the car and put her next to Johanna. Abriana then sat next to the two unconscious girls and tried to find a pulse on the two girls then sighed.

"Chelsy, they don't have a pulse."

Gilbert House

Elena's POV

People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves.

It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old...

_Elena is with Tiki's granddad and he confirms her question, "Yes, 1953."_

Never gets hurt.

_"__Oh, my god, your hand! Is it deep? How bad is it?" Stefan shows her his hand and there was no scratch._

Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained...

_Stefan's eyes start to become dark. Elena notices, "Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye. Your face."_

Girls bitten...

_Elena and Johanna see's Caroline's bites, "What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?" _

_Caroline fixed her scarf "It's nothing!"_

Bodies drained of blood…

_Elena was walking with Matt after school "Did she say what kind of animal it was?" _

_Matt stopped walking, "She said it was a vampire."_

**Lockwood Mansion.**

Johanna's POV

"Yes Cort we will be there in 30 minutes. I love you babe." Chelsy hung up her phone and fixed the rear view mirror. I was sitting in the back with Meredith quiet lost in thought staring out the open sides of the Jeep.

Ever since I came home there has been no peace in my life. I just wanted one moment where life was normal again. Life wasn't surrounded by lies or fear or a supernatural occurrence. How could I sit by and let Caroline and Elena be blood bags for vampires. How could my real parents give me up so I could be safe when I can't even control whatever I am.

I just want one moment to be free. Was that too hard to have.

"Hello! Johanna back in the car." Chelsy shouted at me as she pulled onto a dirt road.

"Oh sorry! You were saying something about…"

"About the…"

"CHELSY LOOK OUT!" Meredith yelled and in a moment we were spinning out of control. At some point I wished I had worn my seatbelt.

Then a sudden ringing flooded my brain. I hit my head once more and I was no longer there. I was suspended in darkness. This is what death felt like? It seemed too easy. I wonder if this is what my parents felt… both of them.

A voice carried me farther into the darkness but it was the brightest light there.

_Find others like you. You're not alone. Find others like you._

I wanted to yell at the voice but I couldn't remember how to speak. The more the voice talked the brighter the darkness got.

Until I opened my eyes. I saw a morbid sight of my friends leaning over my body. "Chelsy they don't have a pulse." Abriana crocked while she was crying over us. Her tears mixed with blood that adorned her cheek.

Chelsy looked at me, "No… you are not dead. Johanna you are not dead. You were going to go to California be better than this one stop town! You hear me you can't… you can't" She cried harder, I walked closer.

"Crazy isn't it?" I turned around to see a brunette girl not much older than me with stunning blue eyes. She smiled kindly, "Seeing people morn over you. It is humbling to think people my care about you that much."

"Where am I? How is this possible?"

"You are on the other side. Granted you are just here passing through but most the time when someone gets on the other side they don't come back. It's is a supernatural purgatory you live in solitude till it is your time for peace."

"Who are you?"

"It is not important. What is important is the message I have for you. Johanna you need to get out of Mystic Falls. I know you believe yourself to be the hero but you need to put yourself first and get out. There are more like you. Find them. Learn about your power, gain it, and control it. You will be ones who fix our mistakes and save our people."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." I started to feel a pull to my body. I looked around and saw the ambulance speeding down the dirt road.

"You will understand in time." She walked up and put her hand on my cheek. "I am so proud of you."

"Are you my-" I was then thrown back into consciousness opening my eyes.

I took a deep gasp of cool air into my dry lungs. I heard Chelsy and Abriana gasp and call my name but all I could focus on was the message from the blue eyed girl. _Leave there are more of you._

**Question. What do y'all think the plot twists are? Are you liking where its going? Lemme know. Thanks for reading! Follow fav, and review! Love y'all oodles and oodles, Savy**


	8. These past few months

**Hey** **mi amigos! I am so pumped for this episode. Hope you all enjoy. Oh fyi Weston looks like Thomas Sangster. This will kind of be an introduction too this new season (if you will) Also in the beginning listen to like home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros or Unbelievers by Vampire Weekend (yes it is like the season 5 opener) Happy reading. Love Savy. **

"Johanna wait! Johanna what are you doing?" Jenna followed Johanna out into the rain.

"I already told you I am going to California with Grant." Johanna opened her car door.

"What about Jeremy and Elena you're leaving without saying goodbye?"

Johanna grasped the bridge of her nose then looked back up at Jenna, "I can't. Just take care of them." Johanna jumped in her car and left.

7 months later…

_Hey Chelsy, _

_How has these past seven months passed me up so quickly? I mean I feel like just yesterday I arrived in California._ _Grant has been really busy with his new band but I have managed to keep myself busy._

Johanna is reading a book in a local coffee shop around L.A. Her hair is shorter hitting just above her shoulders with beachy waves. She has a loose cream white dress on and some brown sandals. Someone sits down at her table and she looks up and smiles, "Oh hey" She giggles and leans in and kisses him on the cheek. He had dirty blonde shaggy short hair and chocolate eyes.

"Hey darling. Is that my drink?" His accented voice was music to Jo's ears.

"Yes," She hands him a coffee cup, "Green tea with lemon and honey."

_I can't wait for you to meet Weston. _

Weston crinkles his eyebrows, "That isn't my order?"

Johanna stops smiling, "You're kidding?"

"No I am serious that is Grant's order."

"Oh my word I am the worse girlfriend-"

"Just kidding." He starts to laugh leaning back in his chair.

"Ha Ha Ha. So funny just know I am totally going to get you back for that." Johanna says giggling.

_Speaking of which, I am heading home. After seven months of being of the grid, you could say, I am absolutely terrified to see Elena and Jeremy. _

Two other girls walk up to the table Weston and Jo are sitting at, "Hey you guys ready?"

Johanna smiles at Katie one of her closet friends in California, "Yeah Weston you ready?" Weston nods and the four leave the coffee shop. They walk to Terra's old range rover and they pile in. It was quiet for a while until Jo got antsy, "So can y'all go?"

"Good news bad news" Terra said while driving, "Bad news I can't go. Good news I got accepted to UCLA"

"What Terra that is awesome! You can miss Mystic Falls for that." Johanna squealed. They pulled into Grant's apartment complex.

_I haven't talked to anyone in Mystic Falls and honestly I don't think any of them will want to talk to me. However I am taking your advice and jumping in all the way. How has Colorado been with Blake and Brandon? And how ready do you feel about turning this month?_

As they were walking up too Grant's apartment Terra pulled Johanna aside, "Here you go." She handed her a bottle with a green smoothie like liquid in it.

"You are a life saver." Johanna muttered while taking a sip of the cool liquid. Her eyes sparked yellow and then she started to chug the drink.

"Jo what happens when I am in California and you are in Virginia I can't ship this supplement. You need to be more open to Weston's plan." Jo wiped her lips and her eyes were a normal color again.

"No, no Terra no blood. We already know I can't control myself around blood and that stupid ring only worked in the beginning. I will just have to learn-"

"Learn! Jo you are a gypsy, marked, and you died. That is a triple whammy. I can give you enough supplies for four maybe five days of supplements but sooner or later you need to learn how to control the cravings or it will just get worse."

"Okay your right. I will work on it with Weston, I promise." Terra hugs Jo and they hear Katie run down the stairs.

"Hey are y'all coming?" Terra nodded and the girls went up.

_Hey Jo, _

_Colorado has been amazing this summer. I am finally getting the hang of this wolf thing. I have missed you like crazy and Weston seems wonderful. But I mean I wouldn't know I don't read about it every other day. ;P _

"I can't believe you get to stay here and sing for our senior year while I have to go to school… In Mystic Falls." Grant just laughs picking up Jo's bags.

"I will come visit don't fret." Katie came up behind him, "and I can keep him company till I raise enough money to get my ass down there."

_I know it is going to be hard but seeing your adoptive family will be good for you but just be real with them and live with me so you can hide from them half the time. I will see you soon! _

_P.S Happy Birthday Sissy!_

Elena had been up for what seemed like hours. She felt the sun on her face and slowly decided, even though every fiber in her being told her to stay hidden in her, she would try. She made her way to Jermey's room and for the first time she stopped in front of Johanna's old room.

She went in and turned the light on. It looked like Johanna's room but felt like Jenna's. It felt like a museum as if Jo was dead and no one wanted to touch it so a piece of her was still there. But, Elena quickly closed the exhibit and made her way to her little brother's room.

Jeremy was fast asleep but that quickly changed when Elena opened the window.

[Flashback day after Johanna left]

"What do you mean she left? She was in a wreck two days ago." Elena yelled at Jenna.

"She seemed shaken up Elena. She felt like it would be best if she just left."

"How could that be better? How could leaving your family be better?"

"I don't know Elena but I am sure she will call soon." Elena started to cry and Jeremy held her.

[end of flashback]

Alaric folded up his blanket, "Was that eh... Stefan news?" He asks carefully.

Elena nods taking a coffee cup out of the cabinet, "Could be more Klaus victims."

Ric places the pillows back in their rightful spots, "You certain Stefan's still with him?"

Elena pours a cup of coffee, "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead." They are both silent for a second, exchanging looks. Then Elena notices all the extra sheets, "Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good." Ric pats his pillows.

Elena takes two cups of coffee and starts to walk towards Ric, "Because you spent half the summer on it. If you need your own bedroom?"

"Eh, sleeping in your dead parent's room or my dead... girlfriend's room. Nah."

Elena sighs and hands him his cup of coffee, "Alright, Got it." She starts to walk away but then Alaric sighs, "Hey Elena, Happy Birthday." He smiles gently.

Elena takes in a deep breath and half smiles, "Thanks."

[Flashback 2 months]

"I have been looking for two months now Grant and all I can find are the names of my dead parents and what my real birthday is." Johanna huffs frustrated and sits down on Grants couch. He goes to sit next to her, "Please don't get near me when I am angry." She stands up and starts to walk away.

Grant catches her arm and turns her around, "No Jo you can't shut me out like that-" Johanna quickly pins him to a wall. Her fangs are out and her eyes are that eerie bright yellow Grant hated.

"I am not shutting you out! I can hear your heart beat, and can smell your blood. I don't know why," her eyes go back to normal and she turns around, "I was supposed to leave so I could find someone to help me. All I have done is come to find I want blood and I am two months older than I thought I was." Johanna turned back around, "I am sorry Grant-"

"Stop with the apologizes. I already told you that you are learning and if you slip up. I won't be mad just don't stress out Jo. You'll be okay."

[End Flashback]

"Welcome home!" Chelsy said to Jo while almost squeezing her to death.

"Chelsy. I. Need. Oxygen." Jo got out and then Chelsy let go laughing. Weston came up behind Jo and coughed quietly, "Oh Chelsy this is Weston." Johanna stepped to the side and Weston started to shake Chelsy's hand.

Chelsy squeezed his hand, "Hi I am the territorial werewolf best friend don't screw her over." She smiled.

Weston then counter acted the squeeze with his own firm one, "And I am the very strong and dashing boyfriend who wouldn't dream of screwing anyone over." He then flashed a smirk at Chelsy.

They let go, "I like this one." Chelsy said laughing.

Johanna sat down on Chelsy's guest bedroom couch, "You look beautiful as always, darling." Johanna looked up slightly and smiled at Weston.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You're nervous?" He enquired walking closer to Jo.

"Yes. I am nervous and totally terrified. I have missed everything, every tear, every laugh, every-"

"You were falling apart Jo." She looked down as Weston sat down next to her. He lifted her chin up and their eyes met, "Do you remember when we first met?" Johanna nodded.

"I remember I could see the terrified look on your face. I knew this had to be the first big party you were at. I knew that something was apprehending you from being fully yourself. I was drawn to you and I didn't understand why but I felt like I was going to be the man to help you."

Weston lifted up his sleeve and Johanna looked at the marking and put her thin wrist next to his muscular one, "We are the same. The prophecy doesn't state, 'written in the stars' for no reason. I know you feel responsible for your family but at that moment you were broken and you needed to pick up yourself and fix what needed to be fixed."

"I love you." Johanna said.

"And I love you so much more." Weston gently grabbed Jo's face and kissed her. "Let's go meet this Mystic Falls family of yours. Shall we?" He held his arm out and Johanna snaked her arm lazily around his and they walked out.

[Flashback 900 years ago] _**(A/N The seer looks like the one from OUAT)**_

A young girl runs into a hidden underground room, "The seer has arrived, Lord Apollo."

"Bring it in." The seer was then brought in by two guards, "What is the fate of my people."

The seer brought her hands up and eyes within the palm of her hand open, "This day will mark the day of the genocide that kills a nation. Gypsies will be erased from time." Lord Apollo put his head in his hands knowing fate would be fate.

"But there is hope. There will be a line saved. A servants hand will guide the gypsies back to power."

Apollo looked up at the seer and then to the small servant girl. Her bright humble blue eyes were scared yet hopeful. He called her forth, "Guards save this girl take her far from our land. Be it by boat or horse I do not care. Protect her with your life for the sake of our people."

"I am to be the servant?" the young girls asks.

Before Apollo can answer the seer continues, "For many centuries later two will be born of different blood lines with the same mark. They will be the most powerful gypsies there has been or will ever be but with their many powers come many curses and trials. Once they find each other it is up to fate so see them through." The seers eyes close and she gasps.

Apollo hears the enemy coming, "Take the girl she is our only hope. Do not get caught."

The three left leaving only the seer, Apollo and a few guards. "Well Apollo it seems as though you have lost. Any last words?"

"Niklaus your quick temper and judgmental harsh hunger for power will be the end of you." Apollo stands tall and Klaus comes up to Apollo and reaches into his chest.

"I suppose it maybe," He rips the heart out and Apollo just falls to the ground, "but not today." Klaus turns around to the seer, "If you want to live. I suggest you tell me everything you told Lord Apollo." Klaus just smirks and the seer reaches her hands up to save her own skin.

[end of flashback]

Johanna and Weston walked up to the party at the Salvatore boarding house. It was in full swing and the music was blaring. They walked to the front door and Johanna turned to Weston, "Not that I do not love having you here. It is probably best if I reunite with Elena by myself."

"I will be with Chelsy if you need me. You can do it, love." Weston kisses Johanna softly and leaves her quickly.

Johanna walks in and sees all the old friends and people of her past. That is when she sees Elena her back turned to Johanna. Her hair was in loose curls and she had a beautiful white dress on. Johanna then saw Damon next to her and her blood boiled. If had done anything to Elena she would kill him right then and there. Caroline walked up to Elena and smiled she said something to Elena. Caroline seemed happier less annoying and more confident than before. Then Caroline's face got serious when she saw Johanna. Elena turned around quickly, "Johanna?"

Johanna forced a half smile, "Hey Elena…"

**WHAAAA cliff hanger. I did it folks I cliff hanged lol. Hope you like it. Through out the next episodes you will see a lot of flash backs to California so we can see what happened. Do you like Weston? Should Grant come back? Lemme know follow fav and review I love y'all oodles and oodles, Savy **


	9. The Hybrid

**Hey y'all what it is? Sorry its been awhile but I hope you guys enjoy this episode! Please follow fav and review it means the world to me!**

Elena turned around quickly, "Johanna?"

Johanna forced a half smile, "Hey Elena…"

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"It's a party I thought anyone could come… I can leave if-"

"No I mean what are you doing here? As in Mystic Falls."

"I um finished my junior year. I didn't really do very well so I didn't get a second scholarship at the school so I had to move back home." Elena nodded her head, "Not that I didn't want to come back home. I just said had because if I didn't I would be not finishing school and Jenna said the only way I could stay is if I was at the performing arts school. Um speaking of, where is Jenna?"

"Uhh Johanna maybe we should talk later back at the house."

"Why? What's wrong, is she sick?"

"No Johanna. Jenna died, Johanna."

"And you didn't feel the need to inform me about this."

"Well it is hard to inform someone about something when you just up and left."

"Yeah I did leave but you guys had all my contact information. No no you were hiding something and seeing as though you are still lingering around the Salvatore's I'm sure it had to do with vamp-"before she could finish her sentence Damon sped over to her and covered her mouth.

"Didn't you hear the birthday girl? Let's talk about this at home." He compelled.

Johanna's eyes turned yellow and she bit down on Damon's hand he pulled back surprised, "Elena I understand you are pissed that I left but hiding my Aunt's death is a low blow. We will talk about this sooner than later. Happy Birthday Sister." Johanna pushed past Damon and Elena and grabbed a bottle from Caroline's hand and, took a gulp of it. She turned back around, "It's good to be home."

[Flashback]

Jeremy handed Elena the Gilbert family ring and a note from her now deceased father, "Jeremy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people."

For a moment there was silence as the two siblings just stared into each other's mournful eyes, "I still have you." Jeremy said with a half-smile. Elena nodded with a loud sigh and pulled him into a tight loving embrace.

[End of flashback]

"Jenna's dead?" Chelsy asks in shock. Johanna was pacing back and forth in her old room.

"Who does she think she is?" Johanna looks at Weston.

"She was trying to protect you-"

"No I protect them. That was my job… I could've done something. I could've stopped the stupid vampire. I shouldn't have left. I just-", Johanna started to cry and she fell to the ground curling up into a ball.

"Jo..." Weston started but Chelsy put her hand up. Chelsy wasn't trying to be rude but she had been with Jo through ever death, heartache and panic attack. She wasn't going to sit by and let Jo fall apart like this. So, Weston stepped down and Chelsy crouched in front of Johanna and sighed. Johanna looked up and Chelsy was taken aback, though she hid it with compassion, because Jo's eyes were a mix between her natural hazel and the supernatural bright yellow.

"She isn't dead. Jenna can't be dead."

"What do you feel?"

"What do I feel? I feel to much! All the emotions, confusion, pain, anger, regret, guilt, every bad emotion is in me eating me from the inside out!" Johanna says getting up. Chelsy stands up with her, "Jo please… it's okay calm dow-"

Johanna interrupts, "No! I… Chelsy you don't understand… I feel everything and all the emotions come back to one thing and that is hunger! The want to rip someone open feed on them and then do it a thousand more times and grovel and the lives lost!" Johanna's eyes are bright yellow and her fangs are growing, "That is what I am now no better than a vampire because I am a monster! I am marked and dead there is nothing more for me!" Johanna looks at Weston who quickly looks away guiltily.

Johanna had hot tears pouring, "The one thing… the one thing I could hold onto was that I was still the glue to my family and now I could become the protector. That is what got me through the nights of craving death. And now… I already failed at that and there has been two… two more deaths." The last parts came in only a whisper. She had an emotionless face past all the tears with her eyes hazel once again and her fangs hidden. She was looking down at the ground lost in thought.

Chelsy looked back at Weston and Weston looked from Chelsy to Johanna.

"Johanna you aren't a monster." All three of them followed the voice and saw Jeremy in the door way. Johanna looked at him and tears came to her eyes overwhelmed with guilt. He smiled lightly and they simultaneously went to hug each other. Johanna broke down in Jeremy's arms and he held her.

"You aren't a monster. You're my sister." Jeremy rubbed her back, "You're my sister. You're the glue and my favorite protector and I love you."

"I love you too, Jer." Johanna whispers.

Line Break

Two women watched as Johanna slept in Chelsy's guest bedroom. The young one with the striking blue eyes snapped, "This girl is weak a pathetic waste. She shouldn't even have the right to be called a gypsy, When is it time?" Her eyes boiled with a grey tent washing over quickly then going back to the ice blue.

"In time everything will be ready for the ceremony and all will be restored." The older one simply stated.

"Just remember, Esther, without my help you will be stuck with the burden of your disgraceful children."

"And you just remember without my help you won't get a chance to live!" Esther snaps at the young brunette.

Line Break

Damon is taking off all of his summer research, in his closet, about Stefan knowing there was no saving for him. His TV was on and he overheard a news reporter say something his dead girlfriend Andie and her death. Elena walks in quietly and Damon just smirks continuing to remove new clippings from the door.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asks as Elena comes up to Damon.

Elena sighs, "You've been dodging my calls."

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." He scoffed.

Elena's demeanor changes feeling guilty, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Damon laughs under his breath, "Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" He pushed past Elena and walked towards the fire pit.

"He called me, Damon." Elena muttered quietly.

Damon turns around and stares at Elena, "What?"

Elena crosses her arms across her chest, "Stefan called me last night."

Damon's eyebrow raised, "Well, what'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything…" Damon rolled his eyes and turned back to the fireplace, "but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee.

Damon crumpled up the papers and threw them, "Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." He grabs a match box.

Elena stepped forward as if to challenge him, "If he was gone, he wouldn't have called."

"Elena we have more important things to talk about." He said turning back to look at Elena.

"Like?" Elena inquired.

"Like your sister. You remember the one who bit me and knows I am a vampire."

"Well she has been staying at her Chelsy's house I haven't been able to talk to her." Elena said trying to avoid the topic.

"The wolf boy's cousin?" Damon questioned.

"Yes Tyler's cousin." Elena says with frustration then she continues, "and I don't want to talk to or talk about Johanna. I have more important things to do than have to explain myself to my sister that has been on hiatus for over seven months." Elena storms out of Damon's room.

[Flash Back]

"Resist the urge. As a gypsy yes blood taste good and we want it but we don't need it to survive." Weston teaches Johanna. Johanna was falling apart by a single cup of blood. She was breaking out in a sweat trying to listen to Weston's voice but the blood is taking out any form of concentration she had.

"Johanna, look at me." Johanna ignores his voice and he repeats himself till she looks up at the boy.

"Distract yourself. Tell me to something else. Tell me about your family." Weston suggests.

"Well my mom and dad died they adopted me and told me my whole life I was my twin sisters twin but we aren't even related. I lived with my Aunt Jenna, my sister Elena, and my brother Jeremy." Johanna never took her eyes Weston until she had guilt. "Then I left all of them because a ghost told me too and… This isn't working! All this is doing is making me want the blood more!" The guilt then formed into hunger once again.

Weston stopped her rant, "Don't think of bad memories. Tell me the best memory from when your parents were alive."

Johanna closed her eyes and she breathed in and out thinking looking for a good time. She smiled, "Elena and I were both nine and Jeremy just turned eight. It was thanksgiving and the whole family came in. It was my mom's first year to do thanksgiving without her parents so at first we all thought it would have been a terrible disaster." Johanna quietly laughed remembering, "And it was the turkey burnt and the cobbler kinda exploded. Jeremy spilled gravy on John and Jenna got red wine on my mom's favorite apron. By the end of the night we ended up ordering pizza. Despite all the chaos we never lost it. We were all happy." Johanna opened her eyes back up and she looked at the blood then back at Weston.

She smiled, "You did it I… I'm not hungry anymore."

"I told you. Now every time you start to feel hungry go back to that thanksgiving. That happy place and breath soon you will forget your hunger altogether." Weston smiled.

[Flashback end]

"Go away, Damon!" Alaric yells from his bed. Someone knocks at his door again and Alaric groans and goes to the door.

Alaric's eyes eyes widened, "Hi." Elena said.

Alaric buttons his pants back embarrassed, "You're, uh... Not who I expected."

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee." Elena demands.

Alaric sighed, "Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?"

"Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know." She whines.

Alaric pinches the bridge of his nose, "Ask Damon."

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now." Elena continues her whining.

"For good reason. There are things to worry about here. And because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails." Alaric states simply.

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved."

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" Alaric inquires.

"Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please."

Alaric moans out of annoyance and he realizes he won't win this one, "They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis..."

Line Break

Klaus and Stefan are walking in the mountains. Stefan has a werewolf, Ray, over his shoulder unconscious and bloody.

Klaus looks over at Stefan, "You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?"

Stefan rolls his eyes, "I'm fine."

Klaus scoffs, "You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

Stefan interrupts him, "You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great."

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus points to Stefan.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer."

Klaus just smirks, "Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Stefan looks through the trees and sees a large group of campers. They finally found a pack after almost three full months this was the first glimpse of hope for Stefan to be able to see Elena again. Stefan walks in setting down Ray's body grasping everyone's attention.

One girl runs to Ray's side, "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" She asks Stefan.

Klaus saunters up and rejoins Stefan, "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He smirks a devilishly.

The woman stands up and backs away slowly, "You're the hybrid."

Klaus's smile grows, "You've heard of me. Fantastic."

Line Break

Johanna hears a loud crash and runs to Chelsy's room, "Shit Chelsy what's going on?" Johanna walked in and saw Chelsy stands across from her now broken mirror.

"Blake and Brandon are visiting are sister pack in Tennessee." Chelsy had hot tears streaming down her face.

"And?"

"And the hybrid and Stefan are there. The hybrid wants to turn them all into hybrids!" Chelsy breaks down and Johanna runs up to her and hugs her. "Hey listen we will save them. We will get them back I promise." Chelsy nods.

Weston walks in, "What's going on?"

"A member of Chelsy's pack just died in Tennessee." Johanna lies. Chelsy looks to Johanna and Johanna nods slightly as if to tell Chelsy to lie as well.

"Tennessee? I thought the pack was in Colorado?" Weston questions.

Chelsy looks to Weston, "He was visiting family. He was our Alpha. The whole pack is going today to pay respects. I need to go… Johanna will you go with me?" Johanna nods.

"Of course Chelsy." Johanna smiles lightly.

Line Break

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus gives his speech then Ray wakes up almost on command with a dramatic gasp, "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus smirks.

Ray turns over on his stomach, "What's happening to me?

"Stefan?" Klaus called eyeing him.

Stefan stands up, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus asks but no one steps forward. He hears one heart in particular start to speed up. He looks at a tall blonde guy and points to him, "You." He rushed over to him and bites down on his forearm. Klaus then pushes him to Stefan who catches him. He throws him on the ground in front of Ray. The woman tried to protest but Klaus catches her and holds her by her hair.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan says hungrily.

Klaus looks at the young woman in front of him, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

The woman cringes, "I'd rather die than be a vampire."

Klaus smirks, "Wrong choice." He bits his wrist and shoves his wrist into her mouth giving her his blood. Ray then drinks the blood from the man.

"She'll thank me for that later." He calls out snapping her neck.

Klaus turns to the pack his eyes golden and his fangs out, "Okay, who's next?"

(His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out)

Line Break

Johanna and Chelsy jump out of Chelsy's jeep and start their hike into the woods. "Would you like to tell me why you lied to Weston?" Chelsy questioned.

Johanna looked up towards the mountains, "He hates vampires and when we talked about the original vampires he had a full on hissy fit. He wouldn't have wanted me to come and help you."

"There are original vampires?" Chelsy asks.

"Yeah apparently they are the reason gypsies are extinct. Weston never really liked to talk about the history. Long story short it is better if he doesn't know that I am getting into supernatural stuff. So do you smell them or something?" Johanna asks hopping on top of a log.

Chelsy joins her and sticks her noes in the air the growls, "No I can't smell them at all." She puts her face into her hands. Johanna puts a comforting hand on her back.

"Hey Chels' it's all good we will find… Wait." Johanna's eyes spark yellow then back to hazel, "I smell something." Johanna says.

"You smell Blake and Brandon?" Chelsy looks up at Jo.

"No I smell blood." Johanna jumps off the log and follows the beautiful smell, "Come on this way." She calls to Chelsy who starts to catch up with her.

Line Break.

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric stops by a lake.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" Elena jokes.

Alaric sighs, "Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." He opens his bag filled with weapons.

Elena gawks at it, "Wow. You came stocked."

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." He hands her a grenade.

Elena grabs it, "Vervain grenade?" she questions.

"Wolfsbane." Alaric corrects her.

Elena pulls out a Gilbert ring, "Well, since we're exchanging gifts..."

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Alaric states.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

Alaric shakes his head, "He gave it to you."

Elena shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger and Johanna is clearly not human. It's not gonna work on us. He left it for if I ever have kids."

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric asks.

"Okay, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena teased. Alaric takes the ring. She walks over to the big lake, "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." Then suddenly Damon arrives and pushes her. She goes flying into the water.

Line Break

"Did you hear that?" Chelsy asks Johanna.

"You mean the girl scream and then a big splash?"

"No I mean the quaint bird chirping. Yes the squeal it could be a wolf." Chelsy starts to run to the sound.

"It is probably just some stupid girl!" Johanna yells not wanting to leave the scent of the blood. Chelsy doesn't stop and Johanna sped up quickly to catch up with Chelsy.

Line Break

Elena breaks out from under the water, "Damon! How are you even here?"

Damon fist bumps Alaric, "Thanks for the tip, brother." Elena shocked stares at Alaric.

"You sold me out!"

Alaric scoffs, "You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?"

Chelsy runs out from the forest and stops suddenly when she sees Elena and Damon. Johanna stops herself a little past Chelsy bending over out of breath. "Still not too good with long distance gypsy speed." Johanna looks up and see's Elena, Damon and Alaric. Her eyes widen and then she turns to Chelsy, "Told you it was just a stupid girl." She whispers.

Line Break

Klaus gives his blood to the human in the pack and starts to compel him, "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray says shakily.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon."

Stefan looks at Klaus, "So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan retorts.

Klaus only scoffs, "Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan questions.

Klaus smirks, "Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughs, "That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know."

Ray's eyes start bleeding and his shaking begins to worsen. Klaus notices, "Something's wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asks sarcastically.

"Well, obviously." Klaus says starting to get frustrated.

Line Break

Elena looks at Johanna while she is still in the water. "What are you doing here?"

"You know the usual bird watching." Johanna says growing a smirk.

Damon walks up to Jo, "No what are you really doing here?"

"We don't have to tell you anything." Johanna stands up closer to Damon. Damon snarls and grabs Johanna's neck and pins her to a tree.

Elena gasps, "Damon stop!"

"Now listen here Jo. I don't care what you are I am still a very old vampire. Don't disrespect me. Don't be difficult." He keeps her there and she is scratching at his hand. Alaric helped Elena out of water and she ran up to Damon and Jo.

"Damon I am serious! Stop!"

Damon ignores Elena, "Now little Lockwood," he shouts over his shoulder, "What are you two doing here? Tell me or I get to see if Johanna still has a heart."

Chelsy panics, "My brothers' are here visiting the pack that Klaus is planning to turn into hybrid and Johanna and I are here to save them." Damon lets go of Johanna and she leans on the tree for support. "There was that so hard?" He inquires looking back and forth from Johanna to Chelsy.

Elena tries to help Johanna but she speeds behind Chelsy, "No, Elena I am sorry but being close to me isn't wise." Johanna's fangs were out and her eyes were a bright yellow.

Damon then grabs Elena's forearm, "Elena we are leaving."

"No!" She shouts.

Damon turns around to look at her, "What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?"

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home."

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." He points all around and then at Johanna and Chelsy.

Elena sighed, "I'm not leaving before we find him."

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena."

"It Is?" Chelsy asked.

Elena ignored her and Johanna started shaking her head looking up at the sky, "Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." She is still looking intently at Damon.

"How can you forget that!" Johanna shouts. "Don't you have an app for that or something?"

"That's for the other time mother nature calls. By the way I think you should really get it. I promise you would never be surprised or…"

"Chelsy back on topic."

"Okay. Okay. But if we aren't out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon finally gives in.

"Wait what?" Johanna asks shocked.

Elena and Damon looked at her, "Are you seriously giving in? Elena this isn't safe for you."

"Jo no offense but I have been through much worse than you probably have in the last seven months."

Johanna stares at Elena for a second shocked at her ignorance. She was truly speechless until she found the scent of blood again. Johanna just smirks, "Yeah probably… well we better run. Thanks for nothing." Chelsy follows Johanna and the run off.

Line Break

"The sun is setting how much time do we have before I have to play death tag with you?" Johanna asks.

"We have a little longer." Chelsy said and then suddenly we heard Elena scream and a growl." Johanna's eyes turned yellow and she sped to her sister. Johanna saw Elena and Alaric across from Damon who was getting attacked by what looked like a vampire. Johanna grabbed the guy and bit into his neck but at the same time the guy bit into hers. Johanna unlatched her mouth and screamed in pain from the surprising bite. He wouldn't let go. Johanna growled herself and let instinct take over. Her hand slammed into the hybrids chest. She grabbed his heart out and the guy fell to the ground.

Johanna stared at the heart in her hands. "Johanna... Thank you." Elena said. Johanna looked up at Elena and then to Damon.

"Get Elena out of here." Johanna mumbled.

"Your hurt we need to get you out of here too." Damon said walking closer to Johanna.

"No I am fine the bite won't kill me. Get her out now!"

Chelsy walked up behind Johanna and looked up at the moon, "Johanna..." she mumbled before she started to yell.

"Damon please." Johanna begged and Damon walked over to Elena and Alaric.

Johanna looked at Chelsy who was transitioning quickly, "Alright Chelsy tag your it." Johanna ran.

After about thirty minutes Johanna stopped out of breath and very sick. She started to throw up blood. Johanna hears the howl of three wolves and knew Chelsy found her brothers. She smiled but panicked feeling her neck. It was still not healed and seething with pain.

Johanna turned around and started to run in a new direction hoping to stay out of sight by the 3 wolves. However she tripped feeling a wave of dizziness.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Johanna heard a intriguing British voice say. She felt to strong hands grab her from behind and lift her up. Johanna was dizzy and fell backwards whimpering in pain.

Her eyes refocused and She saw a handsome face in front of her. He was tall with deep blue eyes but his vibe was screaming of negativity. Johanna tried to get out of the hands that held onto her.

Klaus saw her struggle and smirked devilishly, "Hello, love."

**I am still making you guys hang off that cliff, sorry. Thanks for reading I love y'all oddles and oddles, Savy**


	10. End AffairDisturbing BehaviorReckoning

**I am just going to start with I am so so so sorry I haven't been around school got crazy and I barely had time for anything. T make it up to you this episode is like 3 episodes in one. I hope you enjoy the craziness that is about to unfold. I love you all so much xoxo Savy.**

_"__What do you mean she isn't with you?"_

Chelsy talks to Weston on her phone, "We went to find my brothers because the hybrid is here trying to turn werewolves. Elena was there looking for Stefan. Johanna heard her scream and saved her from a feral hybrid but she got bit. That is all I remember before wolfing out. My brothers and I woke up close to my car but Jo is nowhere to be found?"

_"__So she lied because she knew I would not have approved bloody hell! Those bites are fatal to a marked passed gypsy! She is probably dead, Chels!"_

"She is a survivor Weston! We will find her!" Chelsy yelled.

_"__You better! I will be up there as soon as I can!" Weston hung up._

[Flashback]

"Hello, love." Johanna is then shoved into Klaus' chest and he grabs her forearms. "Oh looks like a nasty bite there. I do apologize my hybrids aren't really the best behaved wolves." He scoffs while Johanna only whimpers and struggles.

"Let me go." Johanna mumbles. Klaus flips her around roughly so her back is resting on his chest. Johanna is shocked when she sees Stefan standing in front of her. Stefan's face resembles the shock and Klaus picks up on it.

"Stefan you seem to be bemused. Do you know this girl?"

"She uhh… She was Elena's sister." Stefan said not taking his eyes off of Johanna's.

"Why did I not get the pleasure to meet her?"

"She left about a week after I showed up."

"Was?" Johanna asked confused before she became dead weight in Klaus' arms. Klaus looked at her and saw she was unconscious.

"Please Klaus feed her your blood before she dies." Stefan says kneeling down by Klaus examining Jo.

"I would love to once you find Ray. Better hurry up mate. Her bit looks pretty nasty."

[end flashback]

Damon walks up to his favorite bourbon with a glass in his hand. Suddenly his phone rings and he sees it is an unknown caller yet he answers it, "You're interrupting my drink." He states.

_"__You miss me?" The vindictive voice questions._

Damon knew the voice instantly, "Katherine. Where are you?"

_"__Lurking outside your window, pining away." _

Damon looks around suspiciously, "What do you want?"

_"__I'm homesick. What have I missed?"_

"Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left." He smirked.

_"__And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend. Or maybe you still have that mediocre crush on her nonexistent sister._

Damon rolled his eyes, "I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is." He ignores the statement about Johanna.

_"__Hmm." _

"But you do. Are you trailing them?"

_Katherine sighs, "A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away." _

"Which means you know exactly where they are."

_"__All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers. Not to mention they have Johanna, seems that bite was actually fatal." _

"How do you know that?"

_"__Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you." _

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?"

_"__Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted."_

Damon scoffs then finally asks, "Where are they?"

Line Break

Klaus pulls into a large warehouse, "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." They get out of the car and Stefan opens the back door and gently scoops Johanna out of her seat. Then vamp speeds over to an antique coach and sets her down.

Stefan looks up at Klaus, "What are we doing here?" Klaus opens up a door and looks out to the city.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

Stefan looks back at Johanna and sees her stir, "Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur."

"Well, that is a crying shame." Klaus makes his way over to Johanna, "The details are what makes it legend." He smirks.

[Flash back: Chicago, 1920's]

Klaus: _Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun._

Stefan was in his old model tee car making out with a woman with scarlet red hair and bright red lips to match. He couldn't resist any longer and went for the kill savoring every last drop. Her heart beat stops and he fixes his hair. After all even a ripper with such high expectations as his needs to looks his best. He cleans his jaw and gets out of his car smirking as he walks away.

Line break

Stefan enters his favorite bar around, Gloria's. The singer and owner of the bar sassy young Gloria notices the ripper strut in. "Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" She asks

Stefan smirks, "Save me a dance, Gloria." He comes up to a waiter about to grab a glass of champagne but a tall confident blonde takes it from him.

Stefan sarcastically remarks, "Ooh. Please, help yourself."

The blonde turns to Stefan, "Oh, I always do." She leans in to his cheek and licks his lips and whispers in his ear, "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." She turns to leave but Stefan grabs her arm.

Stefan mumbles seductively, "No, no, no. Who are you?" She puts her finger to her lip and hushes him then continues to walk away.

[End of flash back]

Stefan looks out to the city then Klaus interrupts his thought, "Chicago was magical."

Stefan sighs, "Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it."

Johanna quietly opens her eyes and sits up. Both of the guys look at her and she jumps up scared and tries to speed out of the large building but Klaus easily stops her. "Now now love I need you to stay in this warehouse till I say otherwise." He compels.

Johanna quickly hisses at him and her eyes turn yellow. She throws out her hand and Klaus flies out of the way by a force. She looks at Stefan and then her eyes start to shine a little and the lights above Stefan spark and break. Glass flies everywhere and Stefan speeds towards Johanna but by the time he got to where she was there was no sign of her.

Klaus growls from behind Stefan. Stefan looks at Klaus, "How did she do that?" He asks

"I knew she was different." Klaus says walking up to Stefan.

"What do you mean different?"

"Oh no need to worry about it for now she is not our concern anymore. Going to get down to business, then?"

Stefan shakes Johanna out of his mind and looks at Klaus, "Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus smirks.

[Line Break]

Johanna POV

I haven't stopped moving for what feels like forever and now I was at some small gas station on the out skirts of some state. All I knew is that it has been at least two day since that stupid hybrid kidnapped me. It looked beaten down but then again no judgment so was I. I had no phone, no money, no way home and I was thirsty. I don't know how I was healed but I was still really weak. I stumbled into the abandoned gas station.

"Miss are you okay?" I heard a voice get close to me. I coughed and looked at my hand and saw some blood.

"No." I grimaced in pain. I feel hands help me stand straight. It was a middle aged man he was pale with scruff around his mouth.

[Rocky Mountains]

"She isn't here. We have searched and searched." Chelsy stated out of breathe.

"Well then where is she?" Weston turns to her in anger.

[Gas station]

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The man asked me but everything was shutting down. All I could hear was the loud heart beat coming from the man's neck. I looked up at him.

"I am just so thirsty." I say out of breath. My vision blurs and I stumble more into the man. I grab his shoulders gently.

"Do you need me to go get water for you? Hold on I will be right back."

[Rocky Mountains]

"I want her back too! Weston we have nothing to go off of! We lost her track at the group of dead werewolves! If she killed all of-"

"She didn't do that! It was probably the bloody Hybrid and his vampire sidekick." Weston yells at Chelsy.

"Chelsy we found Jo's phone." Brandon yells from the trees.

[Gas station]

"Wait no please…" I grab his shoulders tighter.

[Rocky Mountains]

Weston grabs the phone, "She could be dead. Or worse still alive and thirsty as hell. She has the worse control out of any gypsy I have ever seen!"

[Gas station]

I couldn't contain my thirst anymore. I slammed the man into the wall we were next to. "What are you doing Miss?" The man still tries to remain nice. This was going to suck but I couldn't hear his pulse anymore.

Veins under my eyes started to surface and pressure in my mouth made me know my fangs were out. The man's eyes grew in fear. "Your eyes they're yellow and black. What are you?" The man asks struggling.

I let my jaw open then I tilt my head, "Thirsty." I say before diving in for the blood

~Vampire Diaries~

_I hate walking. That is something I know for a fact. It is so hot and I am hungry. I just need a break._

Johanna, who is walking in the middle of a dirt-road, looks both ways before collapsing in the middle of the road. She takes a deep breath looking at the oranges and purples in the sky. A rusted old red truck starts driving her way. It has country music blaring and Johanna rolls her eyes yet she didn't move and the truck slowed down. She her the rusted door open slowly and a light flash on her face. Johanna squint her eyes and covers her face.

"Why don't you shine that light somewhere else." Johanna hollers from the ground.

The light turns off, " Johanna?" She hears a familiar voice call. She sits up to see Cort. "Cort?" she questions. He jumps out of his lifted truck and helps her up.

"What are you doing out here?" Cort asks nervously.

"Where is out here exactly?"

"You're near my ranch it's about forty minutes outside of Mystic falls. Where is your car Johanna? Did you walk all the way out here?" He begins to ask multiple questions and Johanna becomes annoyed.

"Don't worry about it." She starts to walk the way she was going.

"Wait you don't look good. It's getting late let me drive you." Cort insist running in front of her.

"Thanks but no." Johanna says trying to get around him but he doesn't let her pass.

"Please Johanna. Chelsy would kill me if I didn't help you." Cort pleads.

"Wow so you do still care about her." Johanna said crossing her arms. " Yeah, Cort I am not stupid. Chelsy filled me in. You started home schooling then you started cheating on all those hoe dunk whores. Chelsy walked in on you cheating on her birthday. What the hell Cort! She needed you then more than ever both her uncles were gone! You know what I would rather get eaten alive by some animal out here than ever sit in a car with you!" Johanna yelled. "You better get out of here. I don't have much tolerance to idiotic douche bags right now." Cort's eyes went wild and his hand went to slap Johanna but she caught it with ease.

"What the hell." He mumbled looking at Johanna's eyes. She smirked and her black veins wiggled with anticipation under her eyes.

"On second thought Chelsy did say she wished you would drop dead. Maybe as her best friend I should help her out." She growled and slammed Cort against the ground and bit his neck. She unlatched from his neck and looked at his now lifeless body. "Oh my God." Johanna looked at Cort and regret flew into her brain. "Shit. Shit holy crap. I just killed Cort. God dammit." Johanna stood up from the corpse and took a deep breath. She grabbed Cort's feet and dragged him into the ditch then pushed his car into the same ditch and it toppled over. Johanna was attempting to cover her tracks by making it look like a car accident. Then she held her hand up in a fist then stretched her fingers out. A fire then sparks in the ditch then Johanna speeds away from the scene.

Line Break

Mystic Falls High seems empty as can be but there was a light clinking of metal in the back ground. Matt is doing his normal Saturday night training when he hears a weird noise. He wipes his sweat and quietly gets up and walks through the school. He finally comes across light whispers behind a class door and enters the classroom, it's dark inside. Matt steps inside turning on the light but he sets off a huge amount of mouse traps that had been placed there. He jumps and then looks up to see Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Chelsy and Bonnie are there scattered around the room.

Caroline huffs in frustration, "Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!"

Chelsy is standing on a desk messing with the overhead projector. She laughs at Matt, "Forgot about senior prank night, huh?"

"Clearly." Matt scoffs.

Caroline throws her hands down in anger, "How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year."

Elena stands up with a flash light in her hand, "Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and cross her arms, "Caroline's making us."

Caroline looks at all her friends, "We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't... "

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena and Chelsy say at the same time both eyeing Caroline.

Caroline giggles, "Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." She crosses her arms.

Tyler grabs a red duffle bag, "You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Chelsy jumps down from a desk.

"Woah Ty wait up I am helping." Chelsy says going with him. Elena starts to head for the door.

Bonnie looks up from the mouse traps, "Hey! Where are you going?" She questions.

Elena smirks, "To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories."

Caroline's smile grows, "I love you!"

Elena goes out of the classroom and Tyler and Chelsy are giving instructions to other seniors.

Tyler hands some of them tools, "Get the faculty toilet seats." Chelsy hands some students some cups, "and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go." They all scatter and Elena laughs to herself opening the double doors. She looks up and stops in her tracks seeing Klaus

"There's my girl." He says calmly while smirking.

"Klaus…" Elena mumbles unbelievingly. She tries to run but Klaus is in front of her again.

"You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?"

Line Break

On a road a car speeds through the night. Damon is driving while Kathrine sits in the passenger seat "Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker." Kathrine asks impatiently.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Oh, stop being cute."

"It's not possible." Kathrine says with a pouty face.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" Damon questions.

Katherine sighs, "Far enough away so that you can't go running back."

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break."

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena?" Katherine asks leaning in closer.

Damon looks over at Kathrine then back on the road, "Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave."

Katherine leans in further, "Ooh. Let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero," She starts to rub his chest, "and you don't like playing pretend." She turns his face to her.

Damon leans in, "Something like that."

"Her loss." They start to kiss but Damon forcefully stops. Katherine rolls her eyes, "What are you doing?" she pouts.

Damon slightly smirks, "I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore."

Line Break

Behind Mystic Falls high there is a large blue moving van. Stefan wakes up from his neck being snapped for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past 24 hours. He grimaces in pain turning over on his stomach and grabbing his neck. Rebekah is leaning on one of the walls of the van. She looks back with an amused smirk on her lips. Stefan looks up at her, "Oh, he lives."

Stefan gets on all fours, "What happened?" He questioned out of breath.

Rebekah crosses her arms, "You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper." She scoffs sarcastically.

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?" He looks around.

Stefan starts to stand up and Rebekah walks closer to him, "You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."

He lightly shakes his head, "I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to."

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive." Rebekah remarks.

Stefan turns to the back of the van, "Where is Klaus now?"

Rebekah smirks, "With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off."

Stefan vamp speeds to Rebekah and tackles her on to the concreate, "Where is she?" He yells in her face.

"You really do love her, don't you?" She easily gets up pinning Stefan against the van. Rebekah then takes a crowbar, "Consider me jealous." and jabs it in his stomach.

Line Break

Klaus is holding onto Elena's arm and is forcefully pulling her through a hall way. "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

Elena whimpers then confidently looks up at him, "If you're going to kill me, just do it!"

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." Klaus smirks down at her.

Line Break

_"__You went home. For a senior Prank night!" _

"Yes Weston! I know she is fine! I have a feeling that she is okay! Now will you stop calling me. I have a prank that I want to complete before next winter." Chelsy yells quietly in her phone.

_"__You are going to regret not helping me find her!" _

"No you are going to regret threatening me! I am Jo's best friend so the next threat I get from you will go straight to her! Goodbye dick!" Chelsy hangs up her phone. She is behind the bleachers with spray paint but she then hears a loud bang and someone enter the gym. She stays behind the bleachers and looks out towards the gym door.

Chelsy sees Elena being pulled by a tall man, "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." He says in a loud voice. He turns to Dana and Chad. Once he gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice, "You two. I remember you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asks.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." The man smirks.

"Lift your foot up, please, Dana." He is compelling and Chelsy then realizes. He is the hybrid. She runs from the bleachers and out the door she was close too. She runs out of the front door of the school and bumps into someone and yelps. She looks up and sees Johanna, "Jo?"

Johanna is on the ground rubbing her head, "Geez Chelsy what's got you in a rush?" Johanna asks annoyed.

"Jo the hybrid is here." Chelsy said helping Johanna up. "The same one that tried to kill Brandon and Blake, killed the Rocky Mountain Pack, killed your Aunt Jenna, Elena kidnapped Stefan." Johanna's eyes start to burn yellow.

"Where is Elena?" Johanna asks nervously but Chelsy just looked down.

"Chelsy please tell me he doesn't have Elena." Chelsy still didn't answer.

"He doesn't have Elena does he, Chelsy?"

"Chelsy God dammit! Tell me my sister is safe!" She grabs Chelsy's shoulders.

"He has her Jo. I saw them in the gym." Chelsy said quietly.

Johanna runs into the school and Chelsy follows quickly. They burst into the door right as Klaus snaps Tyler's neck. Chelsy screams and runs over to the corpse but Matt stops her and holds her. Bonnie Matt and Elena look shocked up at the two girls. Johanna's eyes meet Klaus's and he smirks. She walks further into the gym.

[Flash Back] (A/N the flash back is mixed in with the gym scene.)

"So how do you feel about going home in a month?" Grant asks Jo while they walk down the beach.

"I am going to fight for Elena and Jeremy. Do anything to protect them" Johanna looks out towards the sunset, "They may hate me forever, and that okay…"

[Flashes back to the gym]

Tyler is being dragged out of the. Bonnie, Matt and Chelsy have gone to figure out what will save Tyler. Johanna looks up at Klaus, "Let my sister go."

"I can't do that, love." Klaus smirks.

"Yes you can. You know what I am. You know my blood can be used for your hybrids."

"I don't want to drain you. I want your power."

"Fine take it. I will work for you. I will stay loyal just do not kill my sister."

Klaus smirk deepens.

_Johanna: Because if I knew they were safe any form of torture would seem worth it. _

"Well love you drive a hard bargain."

"Please. I will do anything. Just don't kill my sister." Johanna begs.

"Fine." Klaus shakes Johanna's hand, "However I am not done with your sister so…" He snaps Johanna's neck. Elena screams and falls to the ground. "You need to be out of the way for now."

[Flash back]

Grant smiles and grabs Johanna's hand, "They will love you no matter what Jo bug."

"Maybe." Johanna gives him a half smile. "I hope so."

[End of flash back]

Johanna wakes up and gasps, "Where am I?"

"Hey Jo you are okay." Chelsy says quickly walking over to the bed. "Damon scared Klaus away. Elena is alive. Damon took her home. Everyone is okay even Tyler is alive." Johanna lets a breath escape and she nodded calming down.

"Johanna?" Weston looks at her and runs to the bed. "Thank God you're okay." Johanna half smiled. Weston looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I'll give you two a minute." Chelsy said leaving the room.

"What's wrong babe?" Weston asks again. Johanna stands up and starts pacing.

"You know that when I came home I decided that I would do anything for my family."

"Yeah…"

"And that in the end whatever the sacrifice was I would be willing to pay it. Even if it meant…"

"Johanna just cut to the chase." Weston said frustrated.

"The Hybrid came to my high school. He was threatening Elena and I did what I had to do." Johanna looked up to Weston.

"What did you do?" She said quiet and he quickly came up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "What did you do? Johanna what did you do?" He begged shaking her lightly.

"He wanted my power. He wanted me as a loyal solider." Johanna's eyes water.

"No no no-" Weston interrupts.

"He promised he wouldn't kill Elena if it meant I would work for him." Weston growled and turned around. "I had to do it. I have to protect Elena."

"No you don't! God Dammit it Johanna you need to protect yourself. Your power is important to the regrowth of our people and you just gave it to the one who destroyed our nation!" Weston yelled.

"You knew that me coming home meant protecting Elena and Jer!" Johanna said exasperated.

Weston snapped and turned to look at Johanna. His eyes yellow, "I would rather them die than you our lineage the gypsies only hope!"

Johanna scoffs, "How dare you! They are my family-"

"No!" Weston interrupts "They are your adoptive family. Your mother believed in the prophecy, you are needed for the prophecy so one day we could regain our family!"

"The prophecy is really important. She believed in it. WELL THEN WHERE IS SHE! IF IT SO IMPORTANT TO HER WHERE IS SHE TO TELL ME HERSELF!" Johanna yelled, "I don't give a crap about that because that is not who I am. I may be a gypsy but I am not going to save a so called family that gave me away. Do not even think for a second I regret giving myself to Klaus! I will always pick the family that I have always had!" Johanna is steaming with anger and her face is wet with tears.

"Then why didn't you for the past seven months?" Weston asks rudely.

"Get out." Johanna mumbles.

"What?" Weston asks shocked.

"We are done! GET OUT!" Johanna waits be he doesn't move, "I SAID LEAVE NOW!" She yells and the lights in the bed room all flicker. Weston then leaves. Johanna stands there for a while before Chelsy walks in. "Chelsy I need to go home."

Chelsy nods, "Of course Johanna. I love you" The girls hug and Johanna leaves.

[Flashback.]

"They are your family Jo. No matter what you do, family will always forgive you one day." Grant says wiping away some of Johanna's tears.

"Weston keeps telling me of this prophecy. I haven't told him I think it's a load of bull yet because he is so passionate about saving our people." Johanna sighs, "I just can't help but shake the feeling that gypsies really aren't my people but our friends back in Mystic Falls are."

"You know a wise woman once said 'Listen to your heart you will understand'." Grant says smiling.

"That is grandmother willows quote from Pocahontas." Johanna says rolling her eyes trying not to laugh.

"Well it's the truth, 'Listen to your heart you will understand'". He says in a grandmother's voice. Johanna laugh, "There it is. That smile I thought I would never see that for a while" Johanna rest her head on Grants shoulder. "Jo bug I promise your sister will forgive you."

[End of flash back]

"Johanna?" Elena asks answering her door.

Johanna starts crying, "Hey Elena." She laughs a little and wipes her eyes, "I am sorry for coming so late but I just wanted to come home."

"You saved me today. Why?" Elena asks starting to cry herself.

"I left so that I could find out how to control myself. I didn't want to leave and you know between all the blood thirsty nights and desperate attempts to control the power inside me what kept me going was thoughts of mystic falls, friends, family, but most importantly you and Jer. I wanted to gain control so that I could come home and do anything to protect you guys. So tonight was a no brainer for me protecting you guys keeps me sane."

"Johanna I am sorry for everything." Elena says hugging Johanna.

"Me too sis. Me too." Johanna says returning the hug.

**so not really a cliffhanger but man tons of drama! Johanna has a tough life. I am glad Grant got to be in this episode cause I love his character so much. Tell me if y'all think Grant should come home. Tell me what y'all thought of this episode I love y'all oddles and oddles thanks for reading Savy**


End file.
